Haunted Huddy
by Neelie2009
Summary: Takes place in the fall of season 6 around halloween time. Mostly Huddy but some Hilson and interactions with the "current" team. Lots of Huddy banter etc. Will change rating to M when needed. Enjoy!
1. Ch 1: The Cuddy Situation

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Fox and David Shore

A/N: This is my second Huddy story and it is set around Halloween time in season 6. As I start, 6x05 has just aired so I am basing the story on what we know till that point. I will probably end up bumping the rating to "M" when we get to those scenes. Please review and tell me what you think.

Title: Haunted Huddy

Chapter 1: The Cuddy Situation

House was sitting in the DDX room waiting for one of his idiot fellows to actually come up with a semi-intelligent diagnosis on their latest patient. He was still waiting to have his license reinstated so he was actually really trying not to be a total ass until he could resume his rightful position as the all powerful and fearless diagnostician of PPTH.

House had already read the folder before the DDX, it was waiting for them on the conference room table. He was finding it a little odd that Cuddy was no longer hand delivery the patients files. This was the third time in a row so there was obviously a reason behind it. While he watched Foreman listing the symptoms on the white board he let his mind ponder the situation a little further. Mostly so he didn't berate Forman for touching his things, he knew he could be such a child like that but, damn it, those were his markers and his white board.

House refocused back to the Cuddy situation. Well there were many reasons for her not to personally delivering the patient's folder. The main reason, probably, was because she didn't have to convince Foreman to take cases the way she did with him. After all, she had complete control over Foreman. Technically she was supposed to have complete control over him but he knew that although she was the boss, he wore the pants in their working relationship.

The other reason that House couldn't get out of his head is that she was probably avoiding him. Actually, the more he thought about it, he had seen very little of Cuddy since his return. Granted, it was now Foreman's responsibility to get her signature on any "risky" procedures but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was making herself pretty scarce around him. He needed to get to the bottom of that. He needed to know why.

"The patient had an asthma attack prior to collapsing in a fun house, it's not MS, I think we should treat him for anxiety, monitor him overnight, and send him on his way" Foreman's booming voice snapped House out of his reverie. "He has been struggling with Asthma his whole life, he has never collapsed before, it has to be something degenerative" Cameron said defending her MS diagnosis. "He is 18 years old, I doubt he scared himself sick."

"Fine, Cameron test him for MS then administer anti-anxieties and monitor him overnight in the sleep lab. Check for sleep apnea and monitor his breathing. House, since you can't have any patient contact, can you check out the fun house and see if anything environmental may have triggered the event."

He knew Foreman would never order him to do anything and he thought about refusing him but then an idea hit him so he conceded. He could use this fun house to test his Cuddy avoidance theory. He quickly exited the conference room and headed for the elevators and Cuddy office. Yes, he thought, as a smile slowly emerged on his lips, this was definitely one of his more cleaver plans.

Chapter 1 – Part II

House was crossing into the clinic and pulled out his cell phone to call Wilson. "Wilson, I need a favor."

"Wow, House, I am so honored that you actually thought of me" Wilson sarcastically retorted. Their relationship was built on House needing favors from Wilson and Wilson complying.

"Now dearie, don't get your panties all up in a bunch because I didn't do the dishes last night, I am not asking for one of _**those **_kind of favors." House said that part loudly mostly to see if he could get a reaction out of the nurses working in the clinic. It worked. He got a few annoyed yet curious stares.

Wilson had a lot of things on his plate at the moment and tried to get House to get to the point. "What do you need House, I'm busy?"

"Perfect, I need you to stay busy" House responded. "If Cuddy calls you for any reason, mostly to talk about me, or to ask you to meet me somewhere, just explain that you really can't today and that you're sorry"

Wilson was immediately concerned and no longer was interested in rushing House off the phone. "House, what are you going to do?" Wilson asked with a note of caution in his voice

"Come on roomie, if I told you that would spoil half the fun." House flipped closed his phone leaving Wilson speechless and confused on the other end. He then put on his best 'hurt puppy dog' face as he gently knocked on Cuddy's office door.

Cuddy looked up and was shocked to see House there. _Wow, he really must have changed if he isn't bursting through my door without knocking._ She waved him while keeping her eyes glued to the screen of her computer. She still felt a little awkward since his return. She tried to have a heart-to heart with him a few weeks ago but the cooking class lady sort of freaked her out. Then Wilson dragged her into the toilet clogging scenario when he was convinced House was using again and that just made her feel more awkward around him. The biggest reason, though, was the secret she was keeping from him. Well, the secret she was keeping from House, Wilson, the team, and everyone.

House limped slowly into her office with a very lost look on his face. He didn't say anything right away and instead made his way over to the chair in front of Cuddy's desk. Cuddy looked up and asked "Is everything okay, House". She didn't mean for it to come out so gentle she was actually trying to distance herself from him but he looked so sad and lost that her true concern for him was clear in her voice.

"Well, not so much" House said. "I want to tell you something, well, ask you something actually but I want to know that what we talk about stays within the walls of this office". _Oh God, here comes the heart-to-heart, I am not ready for this_.

"Of Course, House" Cuddy was able the mutter as she pushed her keyboard under her monitor and sat back in her chair, making eye contact for the first time since he walked into her office.

"Our patient collapsed in a fun house, and Foreman wants me to go check it out for environmental toxins." House began in a slow deliberate voice. He could see the confusion on her face as her head started to tilt to the left and her eyes started to give him that quizzical look that he secretly found so adorable. "The problem is, I am not so comfortable in uncontrolled environments just yet. My mind is still in a really fragile state and spending the afternoon in a place where its sole purpose is to confused the mind between what's real and what's imaginary just makes me a little nervous"

He could see concern wash over his face when he finished. She was about to speak when House continued "I just thought, well, if you not too busy" he paused here for affect "that maybe you would go with me."

Wow, watching her expressions as she processed was really quite remarkable. He watched her face as it transitioned from understanding and sympathy to fear and uncertainty.

"umm" she uttered, stalling of course, but she wasn't really sure what else to say.

_Think Cuddy, come up with a good reason. _She had no board or donor meetings and just had some clinic hours scheduled in the afternoon. It really wasn't a very good excuse but maybe House would take the bait and understand that she really didn't want to go.

"well, I am supposed to be in the clinic this afternoon, maybe Wilson might be a better choice"

_So predictable!_ House thought. He started to feel the excitement that always came over him when he knew he was on the verge of getting her to succumb to his request. Now he just needed to play the guilt card.

"Well, I know Wilson is really busy today and he has done so much for me already since I got out that I don't want to push my luck and get thrown out of his place."

_Wait for it House, wait…and there is was, the look of submission._

"umm, okay, just give me five minutes and I will meet you by my car."

House got up slowly to play even further on her sympathies. He whispered "thanks" and turned toward the door. If only she saw the devilish smile that was plastered on his face as he slowly limped out of her office. _Mission accomplished!_


	2. Ch 2: Distorted Images

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you like it so far. Please let me know what you think of Chapter two. The reviews encourage me to keep writing more!

Chapter 2 – Distorted Images

_Crap! _thought Cuddy. The last thing she wanted to do was spend an afternoon in a darkened fun house with the dark and sometimes funny House. She was nervous on so many levels. She was hiding something from him and she knew if she spent too much time around him he would figure it out pretty quickly. He could always read her in that way. Plus, she really wanted House to heal and for that to happen, she felt confident that she needed to not complicate his life any further with the obvious sexual tension that existed between them.

She needed back-up. She called Wilson.

"Hey Wilson, it's Cuddy, I was wondering if you had some free time this afternoon."

"Sorry, Cuddy. I am really overbooked and patients today. Is everything okay?"

Cuddy thought about sharing House's thoughts with Wilson but she remembered him asking her to keep it quiet. She may be hiding things from House but he still was her good friend and she couldn't betray his confidence like that. "oh, nothing to worry about, everything's fine. I was just looking for a little extra help in the clinic that's all. Don't worry, I will find someone else". She decided to use the clinic as a cover. In reality, she really could use an extra hand in the clinic while she went on her little adventure with House.

Cuddy grabbed her purse and checked in at the nurse's station in the clinic. She told them she would be taking care of some hospital business but would be available on her cell and asked the nurse to make a few phone calls and see if any of the doctors scheduled for clinic tomorrow would be willing to put in some hours this afternoon. She looked around and realized she couldn't delay any longer so she headed to her car.

They had been on the road for a good 10 minutes in almost complete silence. House offered to drive since he knew where they were headed. Outside of his comments about her short legs when he adjusted the seat, they rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence. Both of their thoughts were running wild in their heads.

_She obviously is trying to ignore me but why? She must think I'm a mental case, afraid I am going to freak out on her again and start screaming about sleeping with her. Still, I think she would want to help me even more then. She has asked me nothing about Mayfield, nothing about living with Wilson, she hasn't even mentioned my leg pain. She isn't even talking to me now. What the hell?_

At the moment House looked over at Cuddy and was immediately distracted by her legs. She had her left leg crossed over her right while wearing one of her typical pencil skirts and the action made her skirt ride up so that from House's vantage point, he had a clear shot of her milky white thigh. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight and before he could control the words out of his mouth he said "if you show me any more of your thigh I might have to show you the real reason why they call it a 'fun' house."

Cuddy looked up at him and briefly made eye contact as she gave him one of her characteristic half smirks. Deep down she loved the sexual innuendos that House used to always throw at her. She didn't realize how much she missed that. At that moment Cuddy thought about coming clean with House about her little secret but she didn't want to do it when she was trapped in a car with him and there was no way for either of them to make a quick escape.

The remaining few minutes of the trip passed in silence but some of the tension was gone after House's outburst. They pulled into the deserted lot of the Mercer County October Festival and parked just in front of the fun house. It was a Tuesday morning and the festival was only opened on the weekends in October so they had the place to themselves. House had called ahead so security was waiting for them to open the fun house. House convinced the guard that they needed the fun house to be completely operation so they would have a better idea as to what there patient had been exposed to. Before Cuddy realized what was happened House grabbed her hand and lead her to the two seated ride that took them into the darkened fun house.

House had his arm on the back of the seat behind Cuddy and she was sitting like a rigid statue. She had started to loosen up in the car but it seemed the chilled October air had put her back in the "I am ignoring House mode". It made him laugh slightly to himself because the one thing most people knew about House was, he was VERY hard to ignore. Since the sexual innuendos worked too loosen her up before, he decided to try it again. "Just so you know, Cuddy, if I get really scared I am going to bury my head in your chest until I feel safe again."

There it was, finally, a reaction. "Don't you dare, House!" Cuddy screeched in her administrator voice, "No funny stuff, I mean it, I am only here as a favor." She turned around to face him just as they entered the darken tunnel of the fun House and the music began to blare. It was so dark and loud that they could barely see or hear one another. They both stared intently at one another as if they were trying to communicate through their eyes. House asking her why she was acting so differently towards him and Cuddy asking him to please, just leave it alone. Cuddy opened her mouth slightly to start to speak when a ghastly looking skeleton burst forth from above House's head and made the loudest piercing screeching sound you have ever heard. Before Cuddy was even aware of her surroundings she screamed, covered her eyes, and slightly buried her head in House stomach.

House gentle laid his hand on her back saying "that's the spirit! I think you better keep your head there because I hear this ride is really scary." Cuddy poked him hard in the stomach as she leaned up blushing. They continued on the two minute ride mocking all the ridiculous fun house stunts and actually laughing and enjoying themselves. When the ride stopped Cuddy had forgotten her plan to ignore House and they started to pick up their familiar banter as they made their way through the fun house swabbing various surfaces for potential toxins.

Cuddy was running the swab along the fun house mirror and was a little distracted by the distorted image in front of her. She took a moment to step back and smile at herself, then House jumped up behind her and frightened the living daylights out of her. She screamed as she turned towards him and covered her heart with her small, delicate hand. "House, you are going to give me a heart attack!"

House couldn't' resist the opportunity to have some physical contact with her, without actually committing to physical contact, so he placed his hand on her neck and pretended to check her pulse. "Wow, your heart is racing Cuddy. You never struck me as a scared-y-cat. Maybe it has something to do with being in the dark, alone, with yours truly"

Cuddy grabbed his hand from her neck in mock annoyance. House knew she wasn't really annoyed because she didn't actually remove her hand from his as she said "Don't flatter yourself House, I AM that easily frightened."

They stood there staring at each other in the eye while still holding hands. They were both thinking of the double meaning of Cuddy's words. They were both easily frightened, especially when it came to being alone together. They were both battled their own demons.

_Come on House, don't blow it. Here is your chance. Just lean in and kiss her. You know she wants this, you can see it in her eyes. If this is what she wants, though, then why has she been ignoring me until now. I need to know why before I make a move._

House decided the best move was to let her decide. Instead of moving in to kiss her, he used him thumb to stroke the hand he was holding. It was a subtle sign of affection but he was too afraid to commit to anything else. As he did he slowly started to see the look of confusion wash over her.

_Oh God_, thought Cuddy, _I need to stop this. I can't kiss him now. He needs to know that before he tries. I didn't want to have this conversation yet. I have no choice now._

Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up into his eyes. He was still rubbing her hand. She didn't want to pull away, it felt so good. She had to look away or she would never get through this. "House…when you were gone…well, see, I think you should know that…I didn't mean for it to happen but…I sort have started a relationship with someone."

House thumb froze when she finally got the words out. He didn't immediately free her hand but he did eventually drop it. When he did, Cuddy finally had the courage to look up at him and meet his eyes. The glimmer was gone, they were cold and distant. Cuddy was trying to figure out what he was feeling but the black veil of deflection had washed over him and Cuddy shivered at his blank, cold, stare. Finally he spoke, but the words were like daggers to Cuddy's heart. "if you are done with the mirror, we better get out of here. I don't want to be up till midnight processing this crap."

Cuddy nodded and slowly followed House to her car. She thought things were uncomfortable in the car before, she was really dreading the ride back to PPTH.


	3. Ch3: The Man That Won Cuddy

A/N: I am really happy that you like the story thus far. I hope Cuddy revelation didn't upset too many people! Here is the next installment, as always, let me know what you think!

Chapter 3: The Man that Won Cuddy

Friday, 6pm

Cuddy was packing up her office about to head home for the night. It was a Friday, three days after her trip with House to the fun house. She has seen very little of House over the last three days. They had ridden back from the fun house in silence and were basically ignoring each other all week. Cuddy felt horrible but she wasn't sure what to say. She thought about telling House more about Richard because she knew he would find out everything there was to know about him anyway. The weird thing was, he hadn't even asked anything about him. Not even his name. No one else at PPTH knew about him so the only conclusion that Cuddy could make is that he no longer cared. He couldn't her relationship if he didn't know anything about whom she was seeing or when she was seeing him.

Her relationship with Richard had all started about a month after House had left for Mayfield. Cuddy was focusing almost all of her attention on Rachel. She enjoyed spending time with Rachel but deep down she knew that it was a means of coping with the loss of House in her daily life. She had decided to attend a mommy and me class with Rachel during lunch time twice a week. It gave her nanny a little break in the day which was really helpful when Cuddy had to ask her to stay late sometimes. The class was made up of mostly of stay-at-home moms which was really helpful for Cuddy because she finally had people to ask all her parenting questions to. Real people, not internet websites. Rich was the only father in the group and he had pretty much ignored Cuddy after the introduction meeting. She found out later that Rich's wife had recently died from acute myeloid leukemia (at Princeton General, thank god) leaving him with a 2 year old son. Needless to say, he was a little upset with Doctors at the moment.

Over the next few sessions, despite himself, Richard found he had more in common with Cuddy then any of the other women in the class. They were both struggling with the balance of being single parents. Over the summer they had started to meet in the park to allow the little ones to play outside. After a few more weeks that lead to dinner at his place, then hers, and finally a kiss. Cuddy found that she really enjoyed Rich's company and he understood a side of Cuddy that she had no one else to share with. At this point in the relationship they knew a lot about each other but outside of some kissing, they hadn't been intimate yet. Neither of them was prepared to jump into the sac with each other after the loss of his wife, and Cuddy's ultimate need to self-sabotage her relationships.

Cuddy had told Richard about House. Well, the facts a least. They had known each other twenty years ago, had been "romantic" for a brief period in college. He started to work for her after his infarction. Most people thought he was an ass, but Cuddy knew it was a cover for all the pain he had in his life (both emotional and physical). He was one of her best friends and he was currently institutionalized for Vicoden induced hallucinations and she was really worried about him. They were all true facts. She just left out a few of the details so that House didn't pose a threat to their budding relationship.

Cuddy was going to see Rich tonight for the first time all week. They were both so busy that they tried to get together one night a week. Rich was coming over for dinner and she was half tempting to explain the missing details in the House saga. She was actually thinking of preparing both of them for House's eventual disruption later that night. Cuddy was certain House couldn't resist tormenting her on her Friday night date.

Cuddy's House – Midnight

House never came.

Cuddy was lying in bed trying to understand why she was disappointed. _I had such a lovely evening with Rich. A little dinner, some wine, time with the kids, and a little physical contact at the end of the night. Why would I want House to ruin that. Why do I still want him to want me. If I care about him, why can't I let him go to heal and live his own life. Why am I thinking about him know instead of Richard?_

House Apartment – 3AM

She finally seemed happy so why was he in so much pain.

House had spent the week depressed and in hiding. He didn't want to talk to Wilson about this. He didn't want to talk to Dr. Nolan. He was a smart man, he could figure this out for himself. What he had shared with Cuddy was officially over. Of course, he needed to know more about the man that won Cuddy. He drove past her House every evening since their little fun house rendezvous, he even went so far as to drive his actual car. He was worried she would hear the bike and know it was him. Tonight he saw a car in the driveway. He parked a few houses down the street and walked up to the car. He was about to take down the plate and walk away when he noticed the windows were open. Naturally, he helped himself to the man's registration information from his glove box and had most of the information he needed to begin his search.

When he got back to Wilson's later that evening he sat in front of his computer and googled "Richard Watkins, Princeton, New Jersey." Well, he was either 83 years old and was honored at a banquet in 2005 for his services in the armed forces during the Korean War or he was a 39 year old man who lost his wife of 10 years to Leukemia and was a single father of a boy named Alex. He went with the 39 year old widow.

House didn't have a lot of time to process the information when Wilson came home. He didn't want to share his knowledge with Wilson so he stayed relatively quiet on almost all things until Wilson went to bed. Wilson knew something was up but at least had enough sense to leave him the hell alone.

House had been lying on the couch for a good hour now and he couldn't stop thinking about her. _Why didn't I tell her how I really felt about her after we kissed? Why didn't I tell her I wanted try a relationship and that I was just scared? Maybe if I was honest about everything then I wouldn't have fallen so far down the rabbit hole that I ended up in Mayfield. Maybe I could have been at my apartment with her right now, making love to her. Can she really love this Richard guy? I mean, come on. Yeah, he has a kid so he can fill the daddy void but Cuddy is competing with the dead wife! Seriously, only Chase is that stupid._

House realized that he needed to figure out a way to spend some time alone with Cuddy. Halloween was next weekend and the hospital was having a fund raiser masquerade ball. He thought about all the options there but what if Cuddy brought this Rich guy. No, he needed to do something soon. It looked like tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	4. Ch4: A Rain Date

A/N: this chapter is a little long but I didn't think anyone would mind! I had so much fun writing it that I didn't want to cut it off in the middle. As always, please let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: A Rain Date

House was woken up on the couch by the sound of the rain pelting against the windows of Wilson's apartment. It was a beautiful sound. House had always loved the rain. Most people hated the rain, it made them think of being cold and miserable. When House thought of the rain, it brought him comfort, he understood rain.

He could barely make out the time on his watch because it was still dark out. It was a little after 5 in the morning. He wanted to go to Cuddy's early, before she didn't have time to get up and out of the house. He also wanted to go early enough to see if the douchebag from last night had stayed over. That would throw a real monkey wrench in his plans. He was a little worried that Cuddy would send him straight home when he arrived so he decided to take a cab, this way she was stuck with him until he called for another ride home.

Cuddy's alarm went off at 6. She kept it set even on weekends so that she had time to get coffee made and maybe sneak in a little time reading the paper before Rachel woke up. She threw on her robe and headed to the front door to get her paper before it got washed away in the rain storm outside. She opened the door and suppressed a gasp as she took in the scene on her porch.

House was fast asleep on her top step leaning against the post of her porch. He wasn't wearing a coat and he was soaking wet. He was under the overhang of her porch but the wind was whipping pretty hard so his jeans were absolutely drenched. Cuddy was worried that he would freeze to death out there so she shook his shoulders to wake him up. She needed to get him inside quickly. She was already freezing and she had no idea how long House had been sitting on her porch.

House finally woke up after about the third shake from Cuddy and he immediately grabbed his right leg and let out a horrible noise. Cuddy very rarely saw House when he let himself give in to the pain. She sat down next to him and placed her arm on his shoulder "House, you need to get inside. You are going to die of hypothermia out here. Can you stand up?"

It wasn't until Cuddy started speaking that House remembered where he was and why. He ground his teeth together to fight through the emanating pain from his cold, wet, frozen right thigh. He didn't want her to see him in that kind of pain, he had to find a way to bury it.

When he found the strength he turned his head to look at her. He could see the affection and genuine concern in her eyes for him. He was happy that his little escapade had softened her up but he needed to get up and inside before her softness turned to pity. Only Cameron fell for guys she pitied. He was trying really hard to stand but he just couldn't do it on his own. Cuddy put her whole body under his right shoulder as he tried to stand and provided enough support that he was finally able to stand up straight. House moved his cane to his left hand and with her help he was able to get into the house.

He was heading straight for the couch when Cuddy stopped him. "Oh no, not on my couch, your soaking wet. You are headed straight for the bathroom, you need to get out of your wet clothes and warm up." House was still kind of out of it but she mentioned something about him getting naked in her bathroom. It sounded like a pretty good start to the day so he mumbled an affirmative and let Cuddy lead him to her bathroom.

When they got there Cuddy helped lower House onto the seat of the toilet and she started running the hot water for a bath. Then she sat on the lip of the tub directly across from House. "Why are you here House?

To be honest, House really hadn't thought through his plan very well. He wasn't sure what he was going to say once he got inside. When he realized that Cuddy was staring at him, waiting for a response he figure he better at least start with the truth. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you"

"House, I have a phone! And why wouldn't you just knock when you got here?"

"It was the middle of the night. I, well, once I got here I thought maybe your new man was inside and I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked at four in the morning, especially sober." Yes, he was lying. He knew the douchebag's car wasn't there and he had also only been on her porch for about 45 minutes but he really wanted Cuddy to give him the information he needed without having to ask her.

Cuddy's eyes immediately fell in her lap when he mentioned "her man". She was waiting all week for this conversation to happen and now that they moment was here, she didn't know what to say. His presence, however, made her feel wonderful because at least that meant that he still cared about her on some level but she knew he had questions and she needed answers.

She turned around to adjust the water when she spoke, she didn't want to see the reaction on his face. "Richard doesn't spend the night and he is not the type of guy that goes around beating other people up."

"Doesn't spend the night, huh…interesting" House responded.

"It's not interesting, House. He has a young son so he needs to get him home at night."

"Oh, I didn't mean interesting on his part, I mean interesting on yours. You didn't strike me as the type of women who would use men for sex and then kick them out an hour later. I wish I had known this about you years ago, think of all the fun we could have been having."

With that response she shut off the water and looked up at him a little miffed "I don't use him for sex House!" She yelled that part mostly because she was hurt that House would think nothing about using her for sex. She then realized that he was just deflecting so for some reason, unbeknownst to her, she added in a much softer voice, "We haven't even had sex yet."

House's eyes got huge as he gave Cuddy his 'Oh my gawd' face saying "You're dating a gay man! I mean, I knew you were in to self sabotage in the relationship department but this might be a new high"

"He's not gay, House. I don't even know why I told you that. It is none of your business so pretend I didn't say it." Deep down she knew why she said it, she wasn't that naïve. She wanted him to know that while she liked Rich, it wasn't serious yet. She still wanted him to fight for her.

""yeah, like that's going to happen" House responded.

"Seriously, House, just forget it. Now take off your clothes and throw them in the hall, I'll stick them in the dryer while you're thawing in the bath.

"This is probably why you haven't gotten laid yet" House said while pointing his cane at Cuddy. "Maybe your man doesn't like to be ordered to get naked. Men like a little seduction too ya know. Here, I'll let you practice on me. Strip me naked women!" House opened his arms wide as if given his body into her submission.

Cuddy suppressed her smile. She really missed her sexual banter with House. She wasn't going to let him have the upper hand though so she responded by pegging him in the head with a towel as she walked out the door saying "don't think about me when your naked in the tub. I don't want to spend my Saturday evening disinfecting the bathroom!"

About twenty minutes later Cuddy was making a cup of tea when she heard House's cane moving across the floor. She didn't turn around because she was a little flustered from their earlier conversation, but flustered in a good way. Something about their flirtatious banter always made her blood pressure rise and put a smile on her face. She needed to calm her nerves and remember that there is a reason that she is dating someone else.

House stepped up behind her and said "I know, he's impotent!"

Cuddy turned around to scold House and to ask him again to please leave the whole "why isn't Cuddy and Rich having sex" situation alone. As she turned around, however, all ability to speak had left her. There House stood in her kitchen wearing nothing but a towel!

She tried to remember what it is she was going to say but her eyes were focused on his naked chest and bare legs that were peaking through the towel. Finally, House's voice broke her out of her revere. "That's it, isn't. He can't get it up!"

"House, can you please leave it alone and put some clothes on for Christ's sake!" Cuddy yelled loudly. She was not going to be able to have any type of intelligent or rational conversation with him wearing only a towel. She had to physical turn her body away from him to keep from staring.

"First of all, you stole my clothes so I don't know exactly what you expected me to put on. Unless, of course, I misunderstood our earlier conversation and really you wanted to chain me down naked and keep me as your personal sex slave!" House's eyes widened at the possibility.

When Cuddy actually thought about it, she realized that House was right. It wasn't like he would just sit naked in the bathroom until his clothes finished drying. She turned towards him saying "Fine, here, at least put this on." Cuddy then removed her pink terrycloth robe and draped it over House's shoulders. She could have just handed it to him, but she always felt the need to initiate some sort of physical contact with him…especially when he was practically naked!

She was standing so close to him that he could feel her breathing. House just continued to stare at her. Cuddy was wearing scandalously next to nothing under that robe. She had a very thin pastel blue tank top on as the only obstacle between him and her breasts. She had a matching pair of shorts that left a tiny space between the hem of the tank top and the waist band of the shorts. House could just make out about an inch of her very flat, taut, stomach.

The sexual tension in the room was palpable as Cuddy still had her arms on House's shoulders holding on to her robe. The robe wasn't even going to come close to fitting around House's broad chest and arms. House wanted so badly to run his fingers up her torso and take her mouth in his but this time, the ball was in Cuddy's court. She was seeing someone, and he needed answers from her. He was about to say as much when both of them jumped slightly at the sound of Cuddy's doorbell.

A lot of panic crossed Cuddy's face when she realized who was at the door. Crap! She forgot Richard was stopping by this morning. He had left Alex's favorite teddy bear at her place last night and he and Alex were headed to their parent's cottage in the Berkshires this weekend. Cuddy quickly grabbed her robe from House's shoulders and threw it around her own and then started pushing House towards her bedroom door.

"What? First you want me naked in your bathroom, then clothed in your kitchen, and now you want me in a towel in your bedroom." House couldn't help teasing her in her moment of panic. "You are really sending me mixed signals Cuddy!"

"House, please! I would rather Richard not find a man wearing only a towel in my kitchen at 7AM in the morning. Please, please, just go in my bedroom and be quiet. Go look through my underwear drawer or something, please!"

"Yes mam!" House responded as he limped the rest of the way towards the bedroom on his own. He closed the door momentarily then waited a few more seconds before opening it back up. He was not going to miss eaves dropping on this conversation.

Cuddy grabbed the lost teddy bear and headed to the door. Normally she would have invited Richard in for coffee but this morning she wanted to get him out of there as quickly as possible. She would read more into her reasons for that later. That was until she opened the door. When she did Richard was standing on her doorstep, holding his son, and gave Cuddy the warmest smile that could melt your heart. "Good Morning Lisa! Alex and I would like to thank you for taking such good care of Mr. Bear last night but we were wondering if we could have him back now."

Alex practically fell in Cuddy's arms as he reached for his teddy bear and Cuddy instinctively swept him up. Richard followed his son over the threshold and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek then whispered in her ear "I missed you."

Cuddy looked up at him with a warm heart and was about to respond that she missed him too but when she locked eyes with him, she realized she really hadn't missed him. She thought he was a wonderful man and she enjoyed the attention and flattery he bestowed on her but when she looked into his eyes she felt safety and comfort, not passion and excitement. She tried desperately to push those thoughts from her head.

_Cuddy, don't do this. Don't let the feelings you have for that tortured genius destroy the relationship you have started here. Richard is everything you ever wanted in a man. He is a great man, a family man, he will take away the loneliness in your life. Tell him you missed him too. Let him know that you want him to stay in your life._

As Richard pulled away from her ear, Cuddy looked in his eyes saying "sorry I don't have any coffee or breakfast to offer you. I overslept this morning and I haven't even gotten Rachel up yet."

_That's not what I was supposed to say!_

"That's okay" replied Richard "We have to hit the road, right Alex."

"Grandma and Papa!" Alex shouted and Cuddy smiled at him as she returned Alex to Richard's arms. Cuddy kissed them both on the cheek and said goodbye as she watched them from her doorway as they headed on their way.

After a few moments she made her way to the bedroom to release House from his bedroom prison. God knows what he was doing in there. When she opened the door he was stretched out on her bed, in his towel, and was fast asleep.

Cuddy had to fight the urge to crawl back in bed with him. She decided to let him sleep as she went to take care of Rachel.

House wasn't really sleeping, he had hobbled back to the bed so Cuddy wouldn't catch him eavesdropping on her conversation. However, when he laid down and closed his eyes realized how tired he really was. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night and most of that was on Cuddy's front porch freezing to death so he lifted up her covers, lost the towel, and helped himself to a long nap, naked, in Cuddy's bed.


	5. Ch5: Sign Language

Chapter 5: Sign Language

House woke up from the loud commotion coming from the kitchen. He assumed the screeching was coming from the urchin. He rolled over to glance at the clock and it read 1pm. Wow, he must have really been tired. Folded on Cuddy's bed were his dried clothes from this morning so he got dressed thinking about what he should or shouldn't say to Cuddy.

_If I care about her I should just get dressed and walk away. The Rich guy doesn't seem like that big of a douchebag after all. She obviously is happy with him. If I told her how I feel about her and she no longer felt the same way then I will feel like a total ass. More so than usual. What if she is only with him because she thinks I no longer care and that what happened last year was just a result of me losing my mind._

House was sitting on her bed fully clothed and since he couldn't come up with any answers, he decided he better join them in the kitchen. He was starving anyway.

The kitchen looked like a bomb went off. Cuddy, Rachel, the highchair, and floor were covered in pureed carrots and some other combination of colors that constituted baby food. Rachel was wailing in her prison of a high chair and was banging her spoon and hands or her food tray as if she was auditioning for stomp.

"What the hell is wrong with the kid" House asked.

Cuddy looked up at House a little startled. In her daughter's feeding frenzy she had forgotten that House was sleeping in her bedroom. Rachel looked up at him as well and immediately stopped wailing as she stared at the new man in her house.

"She is going through a bit of a temperamental phase. She has another tooth coming in and she is not very happy about it. I just want to get some lunch in her and then get her down for a nap. I need about twenty minutes and then we can talk." Cuddy actually looked like she needed more than twenty minutes to get herself together but House bit his tongue.

Cuddy expected him to make his way over to the couch and leave her and the kitchen nightmare to herself but she was really surprised when he walked over to Rachel and sat down next to her at the table.

"Don't worry, I want to throw food at her too sometimes" he said to Rachel who was still staring at him trying to process who he was and why he was in her house.

Cuddy nearly fell on the floor when House picked up Rachel's spoon and started to shovel the remaining baby food into her mouth. Rachel was too in awe of this new man to care what that she was actually eating her lunch that she instinctively swallowed when the enormous amounts of food were being shoveled into her mouth.

"House, you don't have to put half the jar on the spoon, she is only one" Cuddy commented.

"Oh, like you were doing a stellar job before I came into the kitchen" he countered. Cuddy just grinned at him and started to wipe the streaks of food that covered the floor and the counters.

When lunch concluded Cuddy took Rachel to her room to clean her up and put her down for a nap while House started ravaging Cuddy's cupboards looking for something edible. He finally found some blue tostado chips and some salsa. He was a little curious as to why the chips were blue. Did they taste the same as the white ones? He was holding up the chip in the air why contemplating these thoughts when Cuddy entered the room.

"House, it's not going to hurt you, it's just a chip"

"Just a chip! Do you know what this poor ear of corn has had to endure to become a chip. Then, someone had the nerve to dye it blue. What the hell is up with that?"

Cuddy grabbed the chip from his fingers and started to eat it.

"Hey, that was my chip. Not fair" House whined.

Cuddy wasn't about to fall into the trap of deflection and start a whole conversation about chips and their origins so she turned her chair to face him and looked straight into his eyes saying "I think we should talk and I mean about more serious things then the color of tostada chips"

House meet her gaze but was instantly distracted "It's a little hard when you have dried pureed carrots all over your face."

Cuddy blushed and started looking for the rag she had earlier but House moved faster. He grabbed the rag off the table and held her head with his left hand as he rubbed her right cheek with the rag. Cuddy was absolutely frozen by his touch.

When House finished he left his left hand in place behind her neck as he tossed the rag on the table. He then returned his right hand to her face and then started to caress it saying in a soft voice "much better."

Cuddy closed her eyes as his touch. His power over her was overwhelming. She kept her eyes close to find her composure, she didn't want him to see the affect he had on her.

House was no longer thinking and instead just following his instincts. He was much better at actions than words. He wanted Cuddy to know how he felt about her, he just couldn't put it into words. She had her eyes closed and was leaning into his touch. Her skin was so smooth and he wanted to feel more of it. House opened up his hand and was now holding her face with both of his hands.

He leaned in a little brushed his lips to hers.

Cuddy slowly lifted her eyes as House pulled his head away from hers. He was still cradling her face.

"I thought we were supposed to talk?" Cuddy asked in a soft voice. She wasn't giving House an open invitation but she wasn't pulling away from his hold on her. Their eyes were fixed on one another.

"I am talking" House said, "It's my version of sign language."

Cuddy lifted her hands to his and slowly removed them from her face. She didn't let go of them and instead, held them in her lap. She kept her gaze on their hands as she spoke.

"House, you can't just kiss me and walk away again. It messes with my head. I don't know what to think and it drives me crazy"

"Interesting choice of words, Cuddy."

She didn't mean to insinuate any connection with House's breakdown and she instantly felt horrible.

"House, that's not what I meant. Seriously, you confuse me." She was starting to ramble now. She had pulled back her hands and was gesturing when she spoke. "I had all these pent up feelings about you that I didn't even know I had until you kissed me. Then you acted like you wanted nothing to do with me, especially after Rachel, so I ignored my feelings. Then you had that hallucination and started screaming things about us from the balcony."

She was standing up now starting to gesture wildly as she was getting all these thoughts off her chest. She wasn't looking at House anymore and it was like he wasn't even there as she just kept rambling. "Then you're gone for three months so it's not like I can talk to you about it. Then Richard shows up and is all nice and perfect and I would be an idiot to let my feelings for you get in the way of that. Then you find out and I thought if you still cared for me you would fight for me, or be mad, or something, but again you just ignore me.

She finally turned to face him again before she finished her tirade "and now you show here at my doorstep and your all half naked and charismatic making me feel all these feelings again and I don't know what to do anymore"

Cuddy collapsed back on the chair with her elbows on the table and her hands covering her face. She wasn't crying or even upset, it was pure frustration.

House was dumbfounded. He didn't really know what to say. He had never actually viewed the situation from her vantage point. He contemplating running away but he figured that wouldn't get him anywhere either.

So he just sat there.

After a few minutes of silence Cuddy finally turned to him and asked in a pleading voice "Can you please say something?"

She was staring at him and he needed to do something. He turned her chair to face him and placed his hands on the back of her chair so his arms were straddling her face. He still was trying to find the words.

Cuddy spoke first, in a soft comforting voice "I need you to use real words House, not just sign language."

Finally House found the courage and said exactly what was on his mind. "Cuddy, all I know is I want to kiss you, strip you naked, and make love to you. Today, tomorrow, and the day after that and the thought of another man touching you drives me crazy, like Mayfield crazy."

He brought his eyes up to meet hers and he saw her expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. He wanted so much to know what she was thinking but he was too afraid to ask. He stood up saying "I'm not going to wait this Rich thing out, you need to decide what you want."

It was much more blunt and forceful then he intended, but it was out there. He finally said it. He picked up his cane and limped out of her kitchen towards the door.

A/N: Sorry I didn't continue with the House-naked in-a-towel the way you may all have been thinking but I am hoping the next few chapters make up for it.


	6. Ch 6: One Condition

Chapter 6: One Condition

Cuddy feet were frozen to the floor. She was in shock at the feelings that House had just shared with her. It took her a few moments to realize that House was about to walk out. She couldn't let that happen.

She got up from her chair and made her way towards the limping figure moving towards her front door. She cut him off by blocking his path with her body. House stopped moving and the two of them just stared at each other in her foyer. They were standing in the very same spot that they had shared a kiss last year. Cuddy was at a loss for words so instead she decided to answer him with actions.

House was almost a full foot taller than she was, especial when she was without her four-inch heels. She needed to bring him closer to her. She grabbed the open collar of his button down shirt and she pulled him down to her face. House stopped his momentum about an inch or two away from her lips. He wasn't going to initiate the kiss, he still wanted to hear from her lips that she was choosing him.

Now that his face was closed enough, Cuddy moved her hand to his neck and then let it drift into his hair as she touched her lips to his. She tasted his lower lip, then his upper, and then found the inside of his mouth with her tongue. It was then she noticed that House was holding back. He was accepting her kisses but he wasn't giving in to them. Cuddy broke away and looked at him with a very confused expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I am still waiting for your answer" House replied in a very quiet broken voice. He still didn't' believe that she had taken him seriously. He wasn't about to play second fiddle to this Rich guy. House saw the world as very black and white. She either was with him, or she wasn't. He doesn't date, it's all or nothing and he needed her to understand that.

"I thought you understood sign language?" Cuddy asked in a teasing yet seductive voice. House, however, was not in the mood for teasing. He looked at her with a fierce stare that couldn't shield the fear behind them.

"I need an answer Cuddy" he stated firmly

Cuddy rocked back from her toes to her flat feet and moved her hand from his hair, down his arm, and grabbed his hand.

She took a moment to think about exactly what she wanted to say. The few seconds of silence were agony to House. Finally, she spoke. "House, I want you to make love to me today, tomorrow, and the day after that" Cuddy responded, mimicking the words House had used on her in the kitchen.

House still wasn't convinced. He wasn't ready to believe. "What about Rich?" he asked

Cuddy was still holding House's hand so she slowly led him out of the foyer and into the living room. She sat on the couch and indicated for House to do the same. He didn't want to sit, he wanted to run and get the hell out of there.

_What is she up to? Is she going to try and convince me to date her while she is dating Rich. I need to get out of here, I never should have come._

Cuddy looked up at House who was still standing there next to the couch staring at Cuddy with a lost look on his face. "House, please sit" Cuddy asked.

House finally sat down but while she was facing him on the couch, he was facing forward. Cuddy figured this was the best she was going to get out of him at the moment so she began.

"House, you have been a part of my life for a very long time. There is some unexplainable force that has always drawn me to you. Last year, after I lost Joy, I realized what the force was. I tried to act on it, but you just pushed me away."

House turned his head to her now and started to open his mouth to defend himself. He was about to ask about the desk and how Cuddy said nothing after that but Cuddy silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. The act alone would have been enough to silence him, her fingers placed on his lips made him lose his train of thought anyway.

"Please, let me finish" she continued. "After I got Rachel things were hard for me. I pushed the thought of you and anyone else in my life out of my head. I was hurt and I tried to bury myself in taking care of Rachel. Then there was Kutner and all the ramifications from that. I didn't see what you were going through until it was too late. After you left, I couldn't think about us anymore and instead had to focus on what I needed to do for you to help you get better."

"House, I need you in my life. I thought about you so much when you were gone. I have been trying to give you space and time to get better. I was prepared to suppress my feelings for you forever if it meant that I could at least keep you as my friend. I thought I would have to settle for friendship. I had convinced myself of that. Then I met Rich"

_Here it comes!_

House took his eyes off Cuddy and was looking straight ahead again.

Cuddy waited a few seconds, she needed House to focus, she needed him to understand. "Rich is a really nice guy, I thought he would help me move on from you but there has been one major problem. House, no one in the world makes me feel like I feel when I am with you."

House finally turned to look at her again but Cuddy continued, she had a few more things to say and she needed to say them now, "I don't know what will happen with us but I do know I would rather try with you than succeed with anyone else. I can't talk to Rich until Monday but I really hope you will stay anyway"

House was silent for a few moments and Cuddy was starting to freak out. What was he thinking, was he going to change his mind now that she finally admitted her feelings for him. Those few moments felt like an eternity.

House then shifted in his seat to face her and asked in an overly dramatic high pitched voice "Lisa Cuddy, will you be my girlfriend?"

A big smile spread across Cuddy's face and she laughed at his ability to break the serious mood of the room. "On one condition" Cuddy responded "get over her and kiss me!"

A/N: This will be the last rated T chapter and then I am going to have to bump this to M. For those of you who aren't into that stuff you will be able to skip over the next chapter without missing important plot points. For those of you who are into it….your gonna love it! Before we get to that, I would love comments on this chapter. Thanks!


	7. Ch 7: Attention to Detail

Warning/enticing preview: Smut Chapter!!!

Chapter 7: Attention to Detail

House wasted very little time in complying with Cuddy's condition. He pushed her back up against the arm of the couch as he leaned down towards her face. He wanted her to remember this kiss. He touched her lips with his fingers, tracing the curve of her lips. He then took her mouth in his and slowly kissed her lips. Cuddy grabbed onto his neck and was pulling him even closer as she deepened the kiss.

House responded by using his tongue to enter her mouth and taste all that she had to offer. Cuddy responded in kind and they spent a good five minutes doing nothing but tasting each other. House then pulled back slightly so he could rub his finger down her sternum down to the hem of her shirt as he worked his hand underneath her top.

Cuddy wanted him so badly that she wanted to rip all her clothes off for him but she remembered that House specifically stated that he wanted to strip her naked and she was more than willing to let him. As House's hand moved up her chest the material of her shirt climbed with it. He gentle cupped her breast as he scooted down to place kisses on her belly button. Cuddy let out a soft moan as his tongue made contact with her belly.

House left a trail of wet kisses up to her chest. He then used both his arms to tug at her top. Cuddy leaned forward to allow her shirt to be slid over her head. While she was sitting forward House unclasped her bra but he didn't remove it yet. He kissed her on the lips as he pushed her back towards the arm of the couch.

Cuddy began to fondle with the buttons on House's shirt but when House slowly removed her bra straps and took the nipple of her breast in his mouth Cuddy could no longer focus on unbuttoning House's shirt. She instinctively grabbed House's ass and pulled his hips down towards her body. She was frustrated at the odd angle the couch presented so she pushed House's shoulders back to separate him from her chest.

"Would it be too much to ask to have you naked in my bed for the second time today?"

"As long as your naked with me, we could move to the porch for all I care" House responded.

Cuddy smiled at him as they both rose off the couch. Cuddy reached out her hand and lead House to her bedroom. As they entered her room, House placed his hands on her hips and guided her to the bed. He moved his hand to the front waist band of her pants and undid the button and zipper and then ran his hands over her ass as he slid her pants down.

As Cuddy stepped out of her pants she began working on the buttons of House's shirt. She was only about half way down when House lifted up both his button down and tee shirt he had on and lifted them off in about two seconds. Now that he had Cuddy almost naked he needed to touch every inch of her and he didn't want to wait any longer than he had too.

Ever since earlier that morning when Cuddy saw House in a towel she couldn't wait to get her hands on his bare chest. She was rubbing her hands up and down his chest as House made quick work of his pants and socks. House was now in his boxers and Cuddy in her panties. House then put his arms around her waist and guided on top of the bed. House left her panties on because he wanted to give adequate time to her amazing breasts.

He spent a few moments kissing her on the mouth because he wanted her to know that this wasn't just about her freaking amazingly hot body. While kissing her, though, his hands were busy massaging her breasts and gently pinching her nipples.

Cuddy continued to rub House's chest but he was so tall she had trouble reaching his penis. She was getting frustrated so she grabbed House's shoulders and firmly pushed him. He got the message and rolled on his back to let Cuddy take control. She straddled his thighs as she started to kiss her way from his chest to his navel. She moved her left hand down his left leg and massaged his penis through his boxers. House let out a grown of approval. Cuddy then worked her left hand inside the waistband of his boxers and began to stroke his erect penis.

House closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her touch. He had wanted her for so long it was hard to believe it was actually happening. Before he realized it Cuddy had pulled his penis through the hole in his boxers and was running her tongue up and down his length. All sorts of noises were escaping House's lips but he was completely unaware of them. The only thought he was thinking was that he needed to get inside her before he came all over the place.

House pulled Cuddy back up to meet his lips and then moved his hands to her panties. Cuddy broke away from the kiss and lifted up to allow him to remove her panties. House took the opportunity to sneak a peak at the ultimate prize. He was delighted with the little landing strip of jet black hair that greeted him. He smiled up at her as he raised his eyebrows up and down. "Nice!" he commented.

Cuddy smiled back and she grabbed on to the waist band of his boxers to free him of the last article of clothing. When she climbed back up on him she had a hand on each ankle and slowly slid them up along the length of his legs. She pressed hard with her left hand up his left leg but barely grazed his right leg with her right hand. She wanted to acknowledge to him that she wasn't going to hurt him but also let him know that she wasn't going to make a big deal about it either.

When her hands reached his manhood she cupped his balls in her left hand, placed the right on his shaft and began sucking his head. House groaned like a wounded animal before saying "Jesus, Cuddy, you need to stop or I am going to explode all over the place!"

Cuddy smiled up at him saying "I thought that was sort of the idea?"

She crawled up to meet his face and he caressed her cheek saying "Oh Trust me, there will be plenty of time for that in the future." As he leaned up to kiss her he managed to flip them both over as if she weighed close to nothing. Cuddy was pretty impressed.

Now that House was back in charge he began to focus on her neglected breasts. As he took them into his mouth he moved his hand down to her sex and began to gentle rub her clit. Soft moans began to escape Cuddy's throat. House was intoxicated by the sound. He couldn't get enough of her moans when he knew he was the reason for them.

With his thumb on her clit, he used a finger to dip inside her. She felt warm, wet, and tight. He continued to tease her with his hand until finally Cuddy spoke "House, I need you inside me, please"

House was intoxicated by the moans before and now was beside himself with her begging for him to be inside her. He pulled out his hand and left her breasts as he crawled up her body towards her face. He wanted to look in her eyes when they made love.

He cupped the side of her face and laid his forehead on hers as he positioned himself and slowly poked inside her. Cuddy closed her eyes and gasped as he entered. She wrapped her hands around his head. His short hair prevented her from running her fingers through his hair so she settled for running her nails down the back of his head to his shoulders. All the while House was fighting hard not to come immediately at the sensation of being inside Cuddy.

"Cuddy, open your eyes?" House asked softly. She did and their eyes made the connection that they had for so many times before. This time, however, it was combined with the physical connection of their bodies. House thrust into Cuddy and she had to break the connection as she arched up to meet him and her head flew back. She wanted to bring him as deep as possible inside her.

House brought his face to meet hers and kissed her passionately as he continued to thrust inside her. He could feel her walls tightened and he couldn't hold out any longer. With a final thrust he closed his eyes and yelled "Ah, gawd, Cuddy."

The combination of House's final thrust and his mumbled declaration of her name were enough to send Cuddy over the edge. She buried her mouth into House's neck and stifled her yell. After, House moved his left leg to the mattress and collapsed his weight on it as he let the right half of his body gentle rest of Cuddy's small frame.

Cuddy positioned herself on her side so they were facing each other. House placed his left hand in her hair and brought her head to his chest. It was the middle of the afternoon but they were both exhausted and within a few minutes they fell asleep in that position. For both of them, it was a happy dreamless sleep that only comes when your mind and body are in that perfect place.

A/N: Please comment!


	8. Ch 8: Hearts in the Sand

A/N: Fear not! The Halloween masquerade ball is coming soon! In the mean time, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I appreciate all the reviews I have been receiving, it definitely is a motivator to write. I love to hear you comments on this chapter as well.

Chapter 8: Hearts in the Sand

Cuddy woke about an hour latter to the sound of Rachel crying. She untangled her body from House's, threw on her robe, and made her way to the nursery. She picked up Rachel and quickly made her a bottle. As she sat in the rocking chair with Rachel she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

She had just had the most amazing night. After the years of sexual tension or as House would describe it "tension that made him feel funny" they had finally acted on those feelings. It wasn't just sex, they had made love last night and it was amazing. What happens now, Cuddy wondered as she looked into her daughters eyes. Would the sparks still fly when they were together? Was it love or was it lust?

After feeding and dressing Rachel, Cuddy put her down in her pack-n-play with some toys and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. She had just turned on the hot water when a noise caused Cuddy to turn around. House had his boxers on and was standing in the doorway of her bathroom. House just stared at her with a look that said 'I know what you did last night'. The pressure and the intensity of his gaze caused Cuddy to blush slightly and turn away. The corner of House's mouth when up in a smirk at the sight of her sudden shyness.

House had no plans of relinquishing his viewing angle, he wanted to watch her strip her robe off in front on him. He may have finally experienced the real thing last night but he didn't think he would ever get enough of seeing her naked.

As she finished adjusting the water House reached for her toothbrush. "What are you doing? That's mine!" Cuddy scolded. "Seriously Cuddy, we just swapped bodily fluids and your worried about a little mouth bacteria?"

In response Cuddy grabbed her toothbrush from his hands, took off her robe, and brought her toothbrush in the shower with her for safe keeping. "Cuddy, there is no need for bath toys, I can provide the real thing ya know" House yelled to be heard over the noise of the shower. Cuddy smiled to herself and was glad that the banter was still there.

House got no response from Cuddy over his comment but he could almost hear her eyes roll. House needed to clean up as well but he wasn't ready to try showering together just yet. His leg was still in a lot of pain from sleeping on the porch. Since his infarction he had a hard enough time maneuvering in the bathroom when all he was interested in was cleaning himself, with a naked Cuddy in there with him, he would probably have delusions of grandeur and end up falling and breaking his back. So, he settled for brushing his teeth with his finger and peeing.

"Oh my god, House, are you peeing while I am in the shower?" Cuddy yelled.

"I am a cripple ya know" House responded "I am not walking to the other end of your place to pee." Cuddy peaked her head out the shower curtain and said "You could have waited until I was done, now it smells like pee in here!"

"Really" House responded "and you had to peak around the curtain to tell me that or were you just looking for another opportunity to marvel at Greg Jr?"

Cuddy responded with actions and not words and plunked House in the head with her wet soapy loofah. House grabbed the loofah and held it hostage but then he decided he needed revenge. He turned on the sink, washed his hands, and filled her drinking cup with ice cold water. Next he opened and closed the door so that Cuddy would think he left. He waited quietly for the shower to turn off and then he quickly dumped the glass of cold water over the shower curtain.

Cuddy screamed when the cold water made contact and she ripped open the shower curtain and quickly grabbed for her towel. She didn't say anything to him and but instead gave him a glare and she wrapped the towel around her. "Fine, you win" she said as she exited the shower and handed him her tooth brush.

Cuddy headed to her bedroom in a pretend huff. She loved these little interactions with him but she would never admit it to him. House brushed his teeth, for real this time, and then headed to the bedroom to get changed. Cuddy was now in a black lacy bra and panties and House couldn't help himself…he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Cuddy turned when House entered the bedroom and she could feel his gaze penetrating her skin. He was looking at her like a feral cat staring down a mouse. Cuddy got the rush that she always got from House's stares. She needed to dress quickly or they were never going to make it out of the bedroom.

She threw on a pair of black pants and a light sweater and then looked back at House. He was still standing in his boxers and hadn't moved from the spot he was standing it. Cuddy walked up to him and stood very close, invading his personal space like he had done to her on many an occasion. Then she said "If you want another show you need to make me dinner, I want to experience some of your new found cooking skills."

Cuddy turned around and was heading out the door when House countered "Oh, trust me, you will definitely be experience some of my skills this evening."

They exchanged a quick smile and Cuddy headed out to the living room

Later that evening

Cuddy had spent the rest of the day with Rachel. They had walked to the park and Cuddy spent most of the time thinking about House. Well, House and Richard. She had come many times to this park with Richard and they had wonderful talks about children, work, and life. They were serious conversations, adult conversations. Cuddy wondered what the future held for her and House.

_Will all the conversations with House be sexual innuendos and grade school teasing? The sex was amazing but could he make me happy outside the bedroom? How do I know if its lust or love? Could I ever feel the sexual passion for Richard that I feel for House? What happens when the passion wears off, will I regret letting go of Richard? What about Rachel? What's best for her?_

Cuddy was giving herself a headache by racking her brain with all these questions. However, she didn't ask herself the one question that House kept asking her. Why didn't she sleep with Richard? As she sat in the sand box playing with Rachel, she knew the answer.

As she contemplated this fundamental question, she found herself drawing hearts in the sand, letting the cold sand run around her fingertips. House had her heart. He always had. She tried to pretend that she was taking things slow with Richard because he was a recent widow but Cuddy was lying to herself. She was taking things slow because she was hoping that House would heal and find his way back. Back to work, back to being House, and back to wanting her. Yes, he had her heart.

House had spent the afternoon going back to Wilson's to grab his clothes and a toothbrush in his suitcase. He was planning on staying with Cuddy for the foreseeable future. He probably should have mentioned that to Cuddy or at least Wilson but House didn't operate like that.

In addition to his clothes he also took some of Wilson's cooking ware. Wilson was on call at the hospital that day so it wasn't like he could ask him. Plus, he would've taken them anyway whether Wilson said yes or no, that's just how things worked in House's world.

He spent most of the afternoon trying to decide what to make for Cuddy. The only thing he ever saw her eat was salad. He thought she might be vegetarian so he decided he better play it safe. Of course, he would have to make all attempts in future meals to break her of that annoying habit. Who the hell doesn't eat meat?

But, he was on a first date sort of scenario tonight and he didn't want to get booted out during their first evening together. He finally settled on vegetable lasagna with pinot noir to drink. When he got back to Cuddy's she was out with Rachel so he started the fire place and got busy with dinner.

Cuddy got home around 7 and it was already dark. When she opened her door the warm light from the fireplace greeted her and the sound of jazz music coming from the kitchen. God, she could get used to this. About a half hour later the three of them sat down to dinner.

Dinner was relatively uneventful. House and Cuddy talked about the hospital mostly. At the start of dinner House had given Rachel some lasagna noodles to play with in her high chair and by the end of dinner there was lasagna noodle pieces in her hair, her clothes, and the floor but it did keep her pretty entertained. Cuddy was able to give her a fair amount of baby food without too much of a fuss and she was bathed and down for the night by 9:30.

Rachel was sleeping in her crib as Cuddy fought some nervousness before return to House in the living room. Where they just going to sit on the couch and make out like teenagers or would they talk about more serious things like where their relationship is going and what their expectations were. Cuddy felt she could steer the conversation in either direction but she didn't really know which option she wanted to pursue for the evening.

Finally Cuddy emerged from the nursery and found House lying in her couch with his eyes clothes listening to the beat of the jazz that was playing softly on the stereo. She could tell he wasn't sleeping because he was moving his head, ever so slightly, to the beat of the music. There was something about his passion for music that always attracted her.

She sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned over him to softly kiss him on the lips. He accepted her kiss and opened his eyes as she pulled away from him. He didn't say anything. He didn't have too. His eyes told her that he was in a special place in his head and she didn't want to interrupt with either serious discussions or teenage type fondling. Instead, she stood up and grabbed her wine from the kitchen and returned to the couch. As she moved closer to the couch House lifted up his feet and she sat down. He then laid his feet back on top and continued to feel the heartbeat of the music.

Cuddy sat on the couch in the glow of the fire, sipping her wine, and glancing down at House. She realized that she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world or with anyone else in the world. It may have been twenty years of teasing and lustful glances but there was so much more to it. She looked up at his closed eyes and watched his face as he let his passion for music wash over him. She realized that the emotion and passion he felt for music was the same emotion and passion she had in her heart for him. Yes, she was in love with Gregory House.


	9. Ch9: A LateNight Phone Call

a/n: Smut warning! The first half of the chapter is smut-free and if you would like to remain that way, just read up to the line in the chapter. I promise you are not missing any important plot points. For the rest…enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Late-Night Phone Call

Sunday, 3AM

House and Cuddy were sleeping peaceful after a very long and eventful day. Before Cuddy had fallen asleep she reran the day's bizarre events in her mind. When she had woke up on Saturday morning she was contemplating her lovely Friday evening date with Richard and how their relationship was beginning to bloom. Then, she finds House asleep on her porch, barely able to walk from the pain in his leg. He ends up bathing and napping at her House and causing all those feelings in Cuddy to return to the surface. She tried to repress them but then House opened up to her, admitted his feelings, even if they were through actions instead of words.

She fought her internal battle between her clear potential future with Richard and her cloudy present with House but her feelings for him could not be denied. She was a forty year old single mother and her brain told her to stay with Richard but her heart told her to take the leap of faith with House. They made love, passionate, intense, yet sensual love and had then spent the rest of the evening together. When they had crawled into bed he immediately pulled her into his arms and ravished her once more. Now, they both lay sleeping, entangled in each other's limbs, as if they were one being, fighting off the cold of the night and the fear of the future.

Suddenly, they were both woken from her blissful slumber by the sound of Cuddy's phone ringing on her nightstand. Cuddy took a moment to find the clock next to the bed and it read 3:05am. The phone was on the side closest to House so Cuddy had to crawl over his torso to reach the phone.

"Lisa Cuddy" she answered. She assumed it was the hospital. "Oh, Hi Wilson, what's wrong" she said. House had thrown the pillow over his head to block out the sound but as soon as he heard Wilson's name mentioned he immediately removed the pillow and started paying attention to the conversation from Cuddy's end.

"That is a little weird, but I am sure he is fine"….."did you check his apartment? Maybe he decided to sleep there?" Cuddy suggested.

House looked at Cuddy and they were both grinning like guilty teenagers. Wilson was freaking out. He had gotten home from work and found that House had packed up his stuff and took off. He had been calling his cell phone all day and House wasn't answering. He checked House's apartment which showed no signs of life, no one had seen him that day at the hospital, and he even waited to the bars let out at 2am to see if House would return drunk as a skunk.

House looked like he was about to say something so Cuddy put her finger over her mouth to sush House while she continued to listen to Wilson's worries.

"No, I doubt he did anything extreme like that. I know you worried Wilson but I am sure he is fine. He probably just needed a little break" she finished.

Then she saw it. House was making a quick move for the phone receiver. She saw the move a little too late and before she could react, House grabbed the phone receiver and said "Wilson, I am fine. I am just recovering from mind-blowing sex and I thought it was better to do that in Cuddy's bed than on your couch"

The look on Cuddy's face was priceless. She was frozen in a state of shock. Her eyes were open wide and her hand was still in the same position as if holding an invisible phone to her ear. She could not believe House had just done that.

House then said "Good night Wilson, I'll put Cuddy back on"

He then placed the phone back in Cuddy's hand that was still placed next to her ear and rolled over to go to sleep. Neither Wilson nor Cuddy spoke for a minute of two. Finally Wilson stammered a response "Oh, umm, a…ok, umm…I guess I'll see you Monday"

Cuddy could barely find words, finally she managed to utter an "ok…good night" and she hung up the phone. Then it started to hit her, all the ramifications that this would bring. She hadn't even broken up with Richard yet since he was away for the weekend and now the whole hospital was going to know that she is sleeping with House. As a flood of thoughts and emotions swam over her she took the phone and smacked it down hard on House's shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell was that for" House squelled in his childlike voice.

"Are you kidding me? Are you crazy? You can't go around telling people things like that, especially without discussing it with me first!"

"Seriously, were you under the impression that you and I were going to start dating and I wasn't going to tell Wilson?" House began. Then a thought hit him and he bolted up in bed. "Or, maybe the problem is you weren't going to tell anyone, not even Richard, and just keep this as your own personal bootie call service?" House was teasing when he said it but Cuddy could see the real fear deep in his eyes. She decided to turn the tables on him.

"Fine, I have an idea" Cuddy began. "Why don't you escort me to the Halloween masquerade fundraiser next Saturday and then we don't have to say anything to anyone, the rumors will be flying all over the place!"

"Nice try Cuddy. There is no way you are dragging me to one of those things."

"Oh, now who is all embarrassed about us" Cuddy whined before putting a pouty look on her face and jutting out her lower lip. "Come on, please! It's free for attendings, there will be plenty of booze, and I am going as a belly dancer." She thought that the outfit alone would be enough to get him to go.

House leaned over to take her lower lip in his mouth and kissed it softly. "I like the pouty face, it's very cute, but I am still not going to go" House said and laid back down.

Cuddy continued her "pretending to be mad" routine and she made a huffing sound as she curled up with her pillow and her back to House. House then spooned her and whispered in her ear, "Of course, I will expect a private performance from said belly dancer when she returns home from her masquerade ball"

Cuddy wasn't given in "Absolutely not, House. If you can't entertain yourself at a party with free booze, surrounded by people you know, as a favor to me then I am not performing anything for you when I get home!"

"Really" House mumbled in a hoarse whisper in her ear "somehow I will have to find some other way to entice you into a performance" as he pulled her hair away from her neck and began kissing and nibbling her soft flesh.

Cuddy couldn't play the mad card anymore as she started to giggle from his little nibbles. He worked his hands down to her hips. With one hand on each side, he shook her hips as sexually mumbled "belly dancer?"

"yep" she mumbled back

"Why a belly dancer?" he asked

"Because, I took lessons in college and I still have my costume" Cuddy answered as she turned around to face House. He was looking at her like she had just told him that she was made of Vicoden.

"Seriously?"

"yes" she responded. "But, of course, you will never get to see the dance or the costume." She wiggled her eyebrow up and down as she straddled his waist. "You should see how I can make the coins jingle" she propped herself up on her knees and gave him a very brief preview how she can move her belly.

House watched her move and was absolutely mesmerized. As her belly contorted he ran a finger down her abdomen. She smiled down at him with that amazing smile that could make grown men weak in the knees. He may be thinking with the wrong head but he honestly felt he could never get enough of the woman in front of him. She was intelligent, emotionally strong, and hot as hell. House needed Cuddy to know that he appreciated all that she had to offer.

House ran his hands down her back and cradled her ass with one of his hands. He pushed slightly on her ass with one hand while wiggling his finger in front of her face with the other, indicating for her to bring her crotch up to his face. She smirked at him slightly but obeyed his request.

She brought her knees up to his face and placed one on either side of his head. She slowly lowered herself onto his mouth. House ran his tongue around her sensitive lips before attacking her clit. He alternated between sucking on her clit and plunging his tongue inside her.

Cuddy was in ecstasy. As House continued to tantalize her, she moaned loader and louder. Her legs began to quiver and she could barely keep her balance as she shouted "Holy Fuck, House!"

House was enjoying watching her lose control. Hearing those words escape her lips and knowing that he was the cause made his dick hard. He drove his fingers into her as he continued to suck her clit and she finally screamed his name as she came hard. House licked up her juices as she collapsed on the mattress next to him.

Cuddy was sweating and panting loudly as she tried to catch her breath. House waited a few moments but then brought his face down to her ear and whispered "Are you sure you don't want to perform one little dance for me after the party?"

When Cuddy could find the air to speak again she whispered back "Oh, I think you earned more than one little dance." Then she crawled down to his crotch to return the favor.


	10. Ch10: The RIchard Situation

a/n: I was trying to stay a chapter or two ahead of my posts but I am starting to run out of time. I really want to get to the Halloween masquerade fundraiser on Halloween (which is only a few days away!). Therefore, I am posting as soon as I finish each chapter. Hopefully I catch most of the mistakes. As always, thanks for your comments! I love hearing that people are enjoying the story. It makes the writing more enjoyable.

Chapter 10: The Richard Situation

Lunch time, PPTH

House and Wilson were eating in a corner booth discussing Wilson's late night phone call. "Well, you could have answered the phone one of the ten times I called you?" Wilson was whining a little but House found the whole situation hysterical.

"Seriously, Wilson? You want me to say, 'Oh excuse me Cuddy, let me pull out of you for a second so I can pick-up my phone'.

Wilson started waving his hands in front of him as if blocking the image from penetrating is mind. "House, please, no details."

"But you always want details?" House questioned.

"Yes, when it involves one of your hookers. This is Cuddy, I work with her, she my boss, and it's just weird."

"Alright" said House "but you are missing out on some good stuff"

House stole another fry from Wilson's plate as he saw Cuddy enter the cafeteria. She was holding a blue file and that usually meant a patient for House. He groaned at the sight of her and the folder but in reality he was really happy to see her.

"Hi" Cuddy began as she approached the table. Cuddy looked mainly at House, Wilson looked around as if the space in front of him was the most interesting thing he had studied in a long time.

"Good morning, sunshine" House bellowed from the top of his lungs. Attracting attention seemed to be his main motivation in life.

"It's the afternoon" responded Cuddy with an all-business expression "and I have a case for you."

There wasn't a tremendous amount of mystery in the case but Cuddy was hoping it would keep him occupied for a few hours this evening. If he had a puzzle to think about then maybe he wouldn't be barging down her door.

House perused the folder as Wilson and Cuddy continued to ignore each other. "Boring" House announced and handed Cuddy back the folder.

"Well, it's either this or clinic duty. You pick, and those are your only two choices"

House was getting annoyed at the awkwardness between Wilson and Cuddy so he decided to stir the soup a little. "Did I not satisfy you enough this morning, is that what this is about?"

Wilson blushed and Cuddy stared at House with a look of anger and frustration before tossing the folder on the table. "Patient is in ER and I will be in my office. When you are finished the ddx I want to see you in my office." She turned abruptly on her stiletto heels and started to walk away.

House looked at Wilson but said loud enough for both her and half the cafeteria to hear "See, sometimes she needs a quickie in the middle of the day, keeps her mojo going"

Cuddy's Office 4pm

House managed to avoid Cuddy for the rest of the day. He had just solved the case so now he needed to smooth things over so she wouldn't be all pissy when they got home. He burst into her office with his usual grandiose entrance and Cuddy was on the phone with what sounded like a donor.

House took a seat in front of her desk. When Cuddy didn't immediately make an effort to get off the phone, House used his cane to start shifting the objects on Cuddy's desk around. At first Cuddy ignored him but as the destruction started to increase she grabbed the end of his cane. They were both staring at each other and neither was relinquishing their grip on the cane. The battle of wills had begun.

Cuddy ended her conversation and hung up the phone without letting go of the cane or breaking eye contact with House. After a minute or two of silent war, House spoke "Patient's cured, it might actually have been a new world record for me." He didn't, however, release her eyes or his grip on his cane.

Cuddy wanted to reprimand him for his loud comments in the cafeteria but more than that, she needed to find away to get House out of her place that evening. So, she caved first and released his cane saying "House, I need a favor."

"If you wanted a favor, perhaps you should have grabbed something else instead of my cane"

"I'm serious House. I called Richard and he is coming over tonight to talk. I need you to go back to Wilson's for the night"

House felt like an anvil had fallen on him. "Did you forget how to use the telephone?"

"No" Cuddy could see the anger and jealous starting to form as the lines in his forehead started to become more pronounced and his eyebrow started to come closer and closer together. "I just feel that I should talk to him in person."

"And this person-to-person talk requires me to vacate for the entire night. Is that so if he says the right things he can finally take a spin on the Cuddy wheel?" House got up from his chair when he said it and started heading for the door.

"House, wait!"Cuddy shouted from her chair but made no move to follow him. House opened the door to leave and turned back saying "Don't worry Cuddy, I got the message" as he walked through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Cuddy's House – 10pm

Richard had just left and Cuddy was exhausted. She started the day rather care free and now she had two big problems on her hand. The first one was House. After he stormed out of her office he must have come straight to her House and of course, the nanny let him in. She didn't even ask what excuse he used to come in without her and she really didn't want to know. When she arrived home, and hour or two later, all his stuff was gone.

She wasn't overly surprised but what really hurt was when she went into the bathroom and noticed that he had even taken his toothbrush. She tried calling his cell phone, which of course he didn't answer. Now that Richard was gone she tried reaching him at his apartment, at Wilson's, at the hospital, and on his cell phone, and as expected, no answer. She finally got a hold of Wilson who was still at the hospital with a patient and he said hadn't seen House since lunch. He told her he would call her when he got to his apartment later tonight to report on House's whereabouts. In the mean time, Cuddy focused on the second problem.

Problem number two was Richard. When he arrived tonight what he really wanted to talk about was taking their relationship to the next level. Hi son Alex had mentioned Lisa to Richard's parents this weekend and they got very upset that he was starting a new relationship so soon after his wife had passed. When he was defending himself to his parents, he said it made him realize how much he cared about her and he was really ready to move forward and he wanted to move forward with her. He purposely left Alex with his parents so that he could spend some more time with her.

After Richard's heartfelt confession, Cuddy had to explain to him that she wasn't sure that continuing their relationship was really the best idea. When he pressed her for more information, she skirted the issue as best she could but ended up confessing that an "old flame" had resurfaced and she wanted to pursue said flame. Richard took it like an adult. He took it like a man.

He wished her well, said he enjoyed the time they had spent together, and wanted to remain her friend. She thanked him and apologized for things not working out. Then Richard surprised her by stroking her cheek and telling her that she had no need to apologize. He may be asking for too much to quickly and that as her friend, there was no law that said they couldn't be something more in the future. Then he kissed her cheek and left saying "I'm in no rush, Lisa, I will wait for you."

She should have stopped him and explained that she wasn't looking for him to wait for her, but quite frankly she didn't want too. She wasn't afraid of him acting like House and crashing her dates or doing some other insane things. She wanted to remain his friend. She had been with House for less than 48 hours and he was already acting like a child. Where did that leave her? Back to problem number one.

Cuddy quickly jumped as her phone rang and she saw Wilson's name on the caller ID. "Hey Lisa, it's James"

"Any luck?" Cuddy asked, she really didn't need to explain any more than that.

"Unfortunately I am stuck at the hospital. I have a patient who is going downhill fast and probably isn't going to make it through the night. She doesn't have any family so I am going to stay with her."

"Oh, James. I am really sorry. Thank you for calling, but please, don't worry about this."

"I just wanted to let you know that there is a hidden key to my place in a fake rock next to the patio, just in case you want to check up on him."

"Thanks, James. He's a big boy. If he doesn't want to be found, I am not going to drive myself nuts hunting him down." At least that is what Cuddy wanted Wilson to believe. She would have gone over there in a heartbeat if Rachel wasn't peacefully sleeping, but she didn't want to wake her up and drag her all over Princeton trying to track down House.


	11. Ch11: Anger and Truth

A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter. It is a long one for me! Please let me know what you think of the dialogue between House and Cuddy!

Chapter 11: Anger and Truth

House never called.

Cuddy never looked for him.

Cuddy entered the lobby of PPTH at 8am and headed straight for her office. She was thankful when she opened her e-mail and found a ton of requests for Dr. House's expertise. She rummaged through the e-files quickly and found the most challenging looking case. She had one of the nurses prepare a folder as she printed out the documents and paged Dr. Foreman. She had no idea what time House was going to grace the hospital with his presence but she was pretty sure it wasn't going to be any time before 10am. She instructed Dr. Foreman to get started on the case and that he was to take point until Dr. House arrived. She wanted to avoid all possible interactions with him today.

Cuddy spent most of the night worried about House and wondering what the future held. She got very little sleep and her concern turned into anger about 4AM this morning when Wilson texted her that House was passed out on his couch with an empty bottle of bourbon next to him.

House stumbled into work around noon. He actually tried to be as loud and distracting as possible when he entered the lobby of the hospital. He could make out the top of Cuddy's head from behind the monitor in her office. Yes, he was being childish but he wanted her to know that he arrived much later than usual.

House had spent the evening wallow in self misery and pounding bourbon after bourbon. He was in pain, both physical pain and mental pain. Cuddy threw him out of her house so that she could spend an evening alone with Richard. That only meant one thing in House's mind and that was that Cuddy wasn't prepared to sever her ties with Richard. If she wanted Richard out of her life, then he didn't need to go anywhere. He felt like it was the Stacey/Mark situation all over again. Women always need to have something simmering on the back burner.

And House doesn't simmer. He was more of the ragging boil type.

The elevated noise caused Cuddy to glance up from her computer screen and she caught House's profile at the nurse's station. She quickly looked back at her computer monitor. She was hurt and angry at his behavior the night before and she wasn't prepared to deal with it just yet.

Later that day

Cuddy had a very long day and was completely exhausted. She had managed to avoid any interaction with House all day, and then she heard a soft knock on her office door.

"Come in"

Foreman walked in to her office awkwardly, he was holding a patient folder as he said "We tested all possible neurological diseases and the MRI of his brain was clean so we need to do a brain biopsy."

Cuddy grabbed the file and as she leafed through the symptoms and latest test results she asked "How come you're here asking for the biopsy instead of House?"

Foreman staggered a bit as if buying time to think of an answer. "Foreman, I am going to find out anyway so you might as well come out with it."

Foreman looked reluctant but eventually said "House went home. He said since you had already given the case to me and told me to run point saying he wasn't really needed. We did call him and discuss the case and he feels the brain biopsy is the best way to go."

Internally Cuddy was about to scream out in rage but years of being a hospital administrator had taught her to bottle those feelings and keep a look of professionalism, regardless of how much she wanted to rip someone's head off. "Brain biopsy are last resort since the biopsy itself can kill him. He is not in critical condition so the answer is no. You have not exhausted all possibilities and until that is done, I am not signing off on the brain biopsy and as far as House is concerned, he is official off the case. You're the neurologist Foreman, you can handle this one on your own."

Foreman left her office looking rather pleased that he was in charge once again. As soon as he cleared her doors Cuddy grabbed her coat and headed to Wilson's to give House a piece of her mind.

Wilson's Apartment – 4pm

Cuddy thought about knocking but she figured House wouldn't answer the door anyway so she found the spare key that Wilson had told her about. When she opened the door House was stretched out on the couch watching TV. He didn't move when she entered so she thought he might be sleeping. When she made her way over to the couch he had his eyes closed so she proceeded to drop her briefcase on his stomach.

"What the hell" screamed House at his abrupt wake-up call. After he took a second to take in his surroundings he was rather surprised to see a very pissed off Cuddy standing over him.

"Why the hell aren't you at work" Cuddy asked.

"because, I am not needed. Foreman has everything under control"

"Really, three hours of tests and a brain biopsy was the best thing he could come up with?" As Cuddy said it out loud the realization hit her. She was sure House suggested the brain biopsy so that Cuddy would discover that House wasn't at work. She recovered quickly adding "or was that just your way to piss me off. As if showing up at noon wasn't enough"

"It's not my fault you can't control your employees?"

"So, this is how it is going to be from now on. You get upset at me and then act like a three year old throwing a tantrum. I am amazed we made it 48 hours together. I should have known this was never going to work."

House finally sat up with this comment. This is the fight that he wanted to have and the work arguments were just his tool to get there. "Oh, like you ever intended for it to work. How many other men to you have in your claws, dangling from a cliff, waiting to take a turn on the Cuddy wheel."

Cuddy was getting pissed now and she wasn't holding back. "I am so glad you spent all that time in Mayfield. You are still completely delusional."

House stood up at the statement. It was something he would have said to someone in a heartbeat but coming from Cuddy, it was a low blow. He stormed into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. If she was in the mood for a WWE wrestling match, then he was game. She just needed to be prepared for the smack down.

Cuddy followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge watched him pour a bourbon. "That's your solution to everything, isn't it. Why just be delusional when you can be drunk and delusional at the same time."

House held the glass in front of him and walked over to the fridge. He stood very close to Cuddy, invading the personal space in front of her. "I guess it was rather delusional of me to think an overworked, dried up, forty year old, who has never been able to sustain a relationship with her family, or any man in the last twenty years, would know that it is a bad move in a relationship to keep a little somethin'-somethin' on the side."

As usual, House had to take it to another level. All the years of pain and anguish he put her through was coming to a head. She grabbed his drink from his hands and threw it in his face and pushed him aside and started to head out of the room.

She moved to the couch to grab her things and despite herself, the tears were pouring down her face. She was trying very hard to hide them and to just get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. House started limping towards her so she picked up the pace and practically ran to the door.

"Cuddy, Wait!" House yelled as he made a move to catch her. She had the door open and was walking through when she heard House say "Lisa…please"

She looked over her left shoulder while her right hand stayed on the open door to Wilson's apartment. House slowed down as he approached her. He leaned his cane against the wall and placed his hand over hers on the door and quietly closed it. He kept his hand on top of hers as they both faced the door, he brought his other hand to the door on the other side of her body, effectively trapping her against the door. He practically rested his head on her right shoulder and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that."

Cuddy didn't turn around nor did she say anything. After she caught her breath and was able to swallow her tears to be able to speak, she quietly responded "You did mean it House." When he didn't respond she turned around to face him. He was so close to her that she could feel his breathe. She looked him in the eyes and asked "You did mean it House. I can take the insults, but what I don't understand is why can't you trust me?"

House's eyes dropped to his feet as he could no longer look at her. She was able to cut through all his insults and childish behavior to get to the root of the problem. He was feeling like she had just removed the outer bubble that shielded him. He hadn't felt this vulnerable in a really long time. Not since Stacey.

He looked up into her eyes and with all the softness he could muster he said "Will you come in and sit so we can talk?"

Cuddy just nodded and followed him to the couch. She sat down first and House sat on the coffee table directly across from her.

She waited.

He was silent.

Finally he grabbed her hands and while focusing on her hands, he began. "I have only trusted the people I love, and I have only loved a handful of people in my life. First, was my mother. As I child I dealt with an abusive, arrogant, asshole for a father. As I got older, I discovered that he wasn't even my real father. I felt instantly betrayed by my mother. Now, as an adult, I still love her but I can never forgive her for lying to me and allowing that man to do what he did to her son."

Cuddy pursed her lips at his story. She expected as much from the pieces that she was able to put together over the years but to hear House actually speak the words, broke her heart. She knew there was nothing she could say to make things better so she said nothing.

House wasn't through but he made eye contact with her for the first time since he sat down to gauge her expression. He saw his pain reflected in her face but she wasn't the type to try and make it all better with words. That was one of the many things he loved and respected about her.

"Then came Stacey. I loved her. I trusted her. She was the first person I ever truly trusted as an adult. She knew my explicated wished about the events surrounding the infarction and she broke my trust in a way I will be effected by for the rest of my life. I found it almost impossible to trust anyone after that"

"Over the years, instead of healing from those wounds I sunk deeper and deeper into a world where everyone lies and therefore no one can be trusted. There were times when I would surface from the darkness and take small chances on people. Stacey returned, married, but she was back. I let the fact that I had once loved her and once trusted her delude myself into thinking that I still loved and trusted her."

He paused for a second as if the pain of the next part was still fresh in his mind.

"I thought we were going to get back together. I really did. Then I found out that she just wanted a roll in the sack with her old boyfriend and she had no intention of leaving Mark. It made me realized that I didn't still love her, I loved the memory of what we had but her second betrayal left yet another scar."

He fidgeted a little but Cuddy could tell he wasn't finished. She wasn't about the stop him now so she just gentle rubbed his hands that were covering her own. Encouraging him to keep going.

"Then came you." His eyes were looking anywhere but at her. She followed his eyes as if trying to catch them with her own. Finally, he settled his eyes on her. "Lisa, I love you and you have no idea how much that scares me. I am so afraid to trust you because I know the damage that you can do to me is far greater than anything that my mother or Stacey have already done."

Cuddy couldn't help the tears that started to fall. They weren't the tears that come from being sad or being hurt, they were tears of joy, shock, fear, and every other emotion that was running through her veins. House released his hand from hers and reached up to brush away her tears with his thumb.

Cuddy knew it was her turn now. House had bared his soul to her. She placed her hand over his and brought their hands back to her lap.

"Greg, I love you and I have loved you for a long time. Ever since I first met you at Michigan I felt this pull towards you. Then after our night together, you made me feel things I never knew I could feel. You talk about how I never had a successful relationship as an adult and it's true. Mostly because when I meet a man, I hope that even if I don't feel that same pull that I felt with you, then maybe after I few dates I would come close to rekindling those feelings. It never has. I don't think it ever will. I still compare ever man to you"

House didn't say a word. He was thinking about how she was exaggerating and he wanted to make some type of joke about him being a sexual god and no wonder he knocked her socks off but for once in his life, his brain told him to shut up. She had given him the chance to talk and he owed her the same opportunity.

"Then there are those days when I just want to kill you! You can say things that hurt me more than anyone else in the world and I think to myself that I can't possible love someone like that. Then there are the days when we playfully banter and I forget all the pain you can make me feel. I think I am addicted to you."

"Greg, I can't promise I won't hurt you and I know there are going to be times when you are going to hurt me. We would be lying to each other if we promised we wouldn't do these things. All that I can promise is that no matter what happens between us I will never stop loving you."

Cuddy stopped speaking and they both just stared at each other. It wasn't a lustful stare, it was a soft, loving stare. House got off the coffee table and moved to sit next to Cuddy. He cradled her face but he didn't kiss her. Instead he pulled her into his arms and just held her face against his chest. He didn't really know what to say, all that he could think is that they were idiots for not having this conversation years ago.

He lay back on the couch and Cuddy maneuvered herself so that she was lying in his good leg. They just sat their holding each other and before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.


	12. Ch 12: A Surprise Guest

Chapter 12: A Surprise Guest

Saturday Morning, October 31st

House and Cuddy slept entangled in her sheets. They had an amazing week. Wilson had come home from work on Monday to find House and Cuddy asleep on his couch. He decided to wake them knowing that Cuddy needed to get home to relieve the nanny. After she left, Wilson suggested to House that it was probably time for him to go back to his own place. House knew he was right, so he moved all of his stuff back to his place but he still managed to find his way to Cuddy's bed at some point ever night that week. The situation worked great for both of them, Cuddy got to spend a few hours with Rachel before she needed to go to sleep and House got some time with his piano. Then at night, they had each other.

They had managed to stay relatively argument free for most of week. They shared their usual banter at work and some sexual teasing at home and on the whole, it was a very good week.

Cuddy untangled her body from House's. It was only 6am but she wanted to get Rachel up and dressed. They were going to do a little afternoon trick-or-treating and then she was driving Rachel to Cuddy's sister's place. Tonight was the Halloween masquerade fundraiser and her sister was taking Rachel for the rest of the weekend. She hadn't mentioned the party again to House but she knew he didn't forget, it was all the hospital could talk about all week. She really wanted him to go but she wasn't going to bring it up again.

House got up around 9 and made his way to the kitchen. Cuddy and Rachel were playing in the living and Rachel was dressed like a Minnie mouse. Of course, that brought an instant response from House. "Wow, torturing her all ready. Doesn't she have the rest of her life to get corrupted by Disney crap?"

"Well, happy Halloween to you too! Is there such a thing as a Halloween scrooge?"

House smirked a little as he poured himself some coffee and headed to the living room. He actually loved the concept of Halloween. A day with very little religious significance, most people didn't realize it stemmed from being the eve of all soul's day, and there was no pressure to get together with family or exchange meaningless gifts. It was a day to put on the mask and pretend to be someone else for a little while. He found most people went with the opposite direction and instead of hiding who they really were they used Halloween to dress as their innermost desires. Women loved to dress like the seductive devils, men as their pimps, little girls as the princesses they always wanted to be, and teenage boys as the monsters they felt they were. Yeah, House thought, Halloween was okay with him.

Cuddy told House about her plans for the day and House just nodded. He had some plans of his own but he wasn't about the share them with Cuddy. When Cuddy told him about being sans Rachel for the evening House piped up "Great, then when the fundraiser is over you can come to my place and give me that long awaited performance."

Cuddy just smiled at him and gave him a seductive "will see" response. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't changed his mind about the fundraiser but she wasn't going to make a big deal over it. House was House, after all. If she dragged him there and he didn't want to be there, he would just make her life more miserable in the end.

8pm – PPTH

Cuddy was rather impressed that she still looked pretty good in her belly dance outfit. Her top was a beaded green and blue that was bordered with dangling coins that made a lot of noise when she moved. Her skirt was layers of blue and green sheer that was bordered on the hips with a belt of coins. She had a neck scarf that matched the skirt that she wore as a shawl over the top to help tone down the outfit a little. She wanted to look good but she didn't want people staring at her bare midriff all night. She accessorized the outfit with heals and dangling earrings made of coins that matched the belt. She hardly ever wore her hair up but she did tonight to let the earrings have their due.

She wasn't sure what people would think of the outfit but when she walked into PPTH's lobby, she felt like every man and woman in the building was staring at her. She was hoping it was because she looked good and not because she had some type of wardrobe malfunction. She looked around the room to see who was wearing what. It was hard to make out since a large portion of the hospital was dressed like ghouls. The resident had decided to do a Michael Jackson tribute by dressing as characters from Thriller. They all looked really good and she was happy that everyone was having a little fun with Halloween themed fundraiser.

She noticed a man from the bar immediately start to approach her and as he got closer Cuddy just sighed. _Great, just what I needed tonight_. She thought sarcastically. Approaching her was no other than Richard.

Richard was dressed as a 1920's Al Capone type gangster. He was in a black suit, a white hat with a black band, and black and white two-toned dress shoes. He had a fake machine gun slung over his shoulder and was chewing on an unlit cigar.

When he approached Cuddy spoke first "Hi Richard, I didn't know you were still planning on coming. I would have gotten you a free ticket."

"That's okay. It is a fundraiser after all. If you gave free tickets to all your friends you wouldn't make much money would you."

_So far so good. He is making it clear that he is just a friend. Still, why is he here?_

"So, how have you been?" Cuddy asked

"Well, it has been a strange week without Alex, I have had a lot of free time on my hands. I am heading up to my parents tomorrow morning to pick him up so I thought I would treat myself to at least one night of adult entertainment. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, a glass of white wine would be great."

As Richard made his way over the bar Cuddy scanned the crowd looking for back-up. She really didn't want to be alone with Richard. She spotted Cameron and Chase in the corner. She started laughing out loud when she saw them.

Cameron was dressed like an Australian Rugby player and Chase as a surfer. Chase was holding a surf board and was wearing a pair of brightly colored swim trunks. She was a bit impressed with Chase shirtless attire, he was much more toned than she gave him credit for. He completed his outfit with a white strip of sunblock down his nose. Cameron was wearing one of Chase old rugby shirts and had her hair up in a poly tail. She had on a pair of shorts and socks pulled up to her knees. She even had the black bars under her eyes to block the glare. The three of them chatted for a while about the party. After a good ten minutes or so Richard returned with her wine.

"Sorry it took so long. A was chatting with some lonely guy at the bar. He looked like he needed a friend so I didn't want to just walk away." Cuddy briefly thought that she was a real idiot for not falling for a guy like Richard. He was really a true gentleman.

Cuddy introduced Richard as her friend and the four of them chatted for a while. Then Cuddy excused herself to socialize with other guests. She was really happy that Richard continued to talk with Cameron and Chase. She didn't want to be entertaining him all night long.

Cuddy felt a lot of eyes on her as she made her way around the room. Maybe the belly dancer outfit was a little too much, but she was proud of her body and she worked hard to have that body so she liked to show it off now and again. Of course, some of the men were really starting to give her the creeps with their blatant stares. In particular there was one guy dressed as a ghoul or zombie or something that was just downing drinks and staring at her. Cuddy figured it was probably that lonely guy that Richard was talking too. Sure enough, a few moments later when she looked back, Richard was at the bar chatting with this guy.

Richard was trying not to monopolize Cuddy. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him again. He noticed that Cuddy was here by herself and he was hoping to be the one to go home with her. He wasn't giving up on her yet. After the conversation with Cuddy's friends Alison and Robert had stalled, he quietly excused himself and made his way to the bar.

"So, How did it go with the hot belly dancer?" The guy at the bar asked.

"Oh, she is just a friend." Richard answered. He wasn't about to give this stranger his life story.

"Are you kidding me? A hot piece of ass like that. Do you have any friends you are willing to introduce me too." The man said as he ordered yet another drink.

Richard was getting annoyed with this guy. He made a derogatory comment about Lisa's body the last time he was at the bar. He decided to put the guy in his place.

"She not, as you say, a 'hot piece of ass'. She is actually the most beautiful, smart, funny, amazing women that I think I have ever met. I'd appreciate it if you would watch what you say about her around me." Richard was done being nice. He walked away from the man to go find Cuddy who had just looked over in his direction.

Richard made his way across the lobby to Cuddy's side. Cuddy smiled and said "Is that creepy guy your new friend. He keeps staring at me and he is making me really uncomfortable."

"Oh, he is definitely not my friend, or a nice guy from what I gather. He keeps downing bourbons and he keeps talking to me about you. Do you know who he is?"

A small smile started creeping up on her lips as she lifted her eyes to meet the strangers for the first time that night. He was dressed in costume with a tattered beat-up shirt with many holes in it. He wore a black cape with a hood over his top to give him a dark and sinister appearance but Cuddy figured the cape was more to hide his identity than anything else. He had a skeleton type mask on so his face was completely hidden from view except for his eyes. She couldn't see his eyes from where she was standing but she could sense their piercing blue stare.

Cuddy instantly felt her mood elevated just be his mere presence. Then she got a little nervous as she realized that House knew exactly who Richard was but poor Richard was probably being lead around like House's puppet. She needed to find away to keep them apart for the rest of the night. Thankfully she spotted Foreman and Wilson chatting with some of the nurses in the corner of the room. She quickly led Richard in that direction.

Foreman was dressed like the star of the evening, Michael Jackson himself. Complete with the one glove studded in silver. Cuddy could barely contain her laughter. Wilson was dressed as a pirate and was having fun showing off his "hook" to the nurses. She could tell Wilson had already had one to many as he was slurring and talking at a very loud volume. Cuddy introduced Richard to them and was about to ditch him with Foreman and Wilson when all of a sudden Richard grabbed his stomach and said he didn't feel well and ran out of the room.

Foreman and Wilson looked a concerned for her friend but Cuddy just made eye contact with the man and the bar and started storming her way towards him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Cuddy yelled as she poked him in the shoulder.

"I was just proving a point." House said

"And what possible point could you prove by spiking an innocent mans drink with god knows what?" Cuddy was angry but not as angry as she tried to sound.

"Oh, its God now. I can't really get any higher than that can I"

"I'm serious, House. What did you do to him? And why did you bother coming if you were just going to sit at the bar and get plastered"

"Relax Cuddy, he is going to be fine. One or two trips to the bathroom and he be ready to hit on you again in an hour or two."

"He wasn't hitting in me. He came because he's a friend" Cuddy defended.

House just tilted his head and looked at her with an expression that said 'please don't tell me you are THAT naïve'.

Cuddy smirked a little at his expression and conceded a little "Fine, maybe he was hitting in me, but that is still no excuse for you to drug him!"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at my woman, okay!" There was an underlying rage in House's voice.

Cuddy loved hearing those words escape House's lips and it was really hard to stay even pretend mad at him. She stepped in front of House so that her legs were between his while he sat on the stool. House's face was about even with her breasts and he took a moment to enjoy the sight before him.

"Your woman, huh. I kind of like the sound of that. Of course, you could have defended you woman just fine by telling her you were coming and then actually standing with her, thus preventing anyone from hitting on her."

"Cuddy, in that outfit, I don't think my presence is enough to keep the entire male population in this room from staring, fantasizing, and ultimately hitting on you."

Cuddy then moved even closer to House and leaned into his ear whispering "well, maybe we should give some sort of a sign to let people know that your woman is spoken for."

House couldn't help himself from smiling. He wanted all night to taste her lips and now she was granting him an invitation in front of the entire room. He had no problem staking his claim. He slipped his mask to the top of his head as he placed his arms on her bare midriff and brought her mouth down to his. He kissed her passionately and hard, he kissed her in such a way that left no doubt that she was his woman and everyone else should back the "F" off.

If they weren't so enthralled with each other they would have noticed that just about every person in the room was staring at them. Chase's jaw almost hit the floor. Outside of Wilson, no one in the room knew who this mystery man was that the Dean of Medicine had started making out with.

As soon as the kiss concluded House immediately pulled his mask back down. He liked the idea of the mystery man making out with Cuddy. This party needed something like that to liven it up a bit.

After the kiss Cuddy grinned at House and then grabbed her wine and headed back into the crowd. She thought people were staring at her before! She was grinning a bit until she saw Richard coming out of the men's room. At least he hadn't witnessed the kiss. She walked up to him and asked how he was feeling.

He thought he had just eaten something that didn't agree with him. Cuddy agreed with that idea, she didn't like lying to him but it wasn't like she could admit to him that her boyfriend spiked his drink with prescription strength laxative.

"Maybe you should head home" she suggested. "We could meet in the park one day next week so Alex and Rachel can play." She didn't want to give Richard the wrong idea but she thought if she promised another interaction soon that he would be more willing to leave. Thankfully he took the bait.

"yeah, that is probably a good idea. Excuse me" he said as he ran into the bathroom for round two.

Cuddy then made her way over to Chase and Cameron. She acted as if it wasn't a big deal that she just made out with some strange guy at the bar. Chase and Cameron just looked at her and weren't quite sure what to say. Finally, Cameron broke the awkward situation by asking about Richard. Cuddy explained that he wasn't feeling well and then they chatted about hospital business for a few minutes before Cameron finally got the nerve to ask "So, who is the man at the bar?"

Wow, this was going to be interesting. Cuddy looked over at House to get a silent confirmation about outing his identity. House just flipped up his mask as he took another swig. Cuddy looked back at Cameron and said "That, is my boyfriend"

Chase and Cameron casually looked over at the man who exited the bar stool with his mask in top of his head and started limping over towards them. The expression on their faces was priceless.

A/N: More to come from the party but let me know what you think so far!


	13. Ch 13: Fantasies

a/n: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. This is a longer chapter (with llots of fun stuff) so hopefully I am forgiven. I included a little bit from the last chapter (italics). Also, smut warning. If you want to skip the smut than stop reading when you get to the solid line. It's a little risqué so proceed with caution ;)

Chapter 13: Fantasies

_Cuddy looked over at House to get a silent confirmation about outing his identity. House just flipped up his mask as he took another swig. Cuddy looked back at Cameron and said "That, is my boyfriend"_

_Chase and Cameron casually looked over at the man who exited the bar stool with his mask in top of his head and started limping over towards them. The expression on their faces was priceless._

House made his way over to Cuddy as everyone in the room was looking from him to Cuddy. Not that people were overly surprised by them making out, they had been chasing each other for years, but people were definitely wondering if it was a drunken party stunt or if they were actually in a relationship. As if in answer to their question, House put his arm protectively around Cuddy's waist as he approached Cameron and Chase.

Cameron was a bit dumbfounded and was still staring at House with her mouth slightly ajar while Chase lifted his glass in salute to House. House clinked glasses with Chase's to acknowledge that Chase was complimenting him on scoring with Cuddy.

Cameron was still staring at him with a stupid look on her face, House commented to her "Having fun?" Cameron quickly collected herself and responded "Apparently not as much fun as you two?" Cuddy threw Cameron a look that said 'get a grip, he was never yours to begin with' while House openly mocked "Well, maybe if you dressed less manly for Halloween, Chase might give you another tour of the janitor's closet" The comment caused Cameron to shut her mouth.

There were a few more moments of awkward silence before a very drunk Wilson came over and wrapped one arm around House and one around Cuddy. "Wow, this is really great" Wilson bellowed as he leaned on the two of them to stay upright. "I am happy for both of you." House was moving Wilson's arm from off his shoulder and was about to let him fall on the floor when Wilson said in a drunken whisper (which actually came out in a normal voice that all four of them heard loud and clear) "Hey, what do you think of Alyssa, the new surgical resident, is she hot or am I just really drunk?"

All four of them in the group then strained their necks to see whom Wilson had been talking to for the last hour. Cuddy and Cameron were contemplating the verdict while Chase and House immediately said in unison "drunk." The ladies frowned a bit at the men judging another female so harshly yet neither stepped up to the plate to defend the poor girl. Wilson looked at the two of them surprised and said "what the hell do you two know" and he wandered off. They watched him approach Alyssa and put an arm around her and then escorted her out of the room. Cameron looked shocked and appalled while Chase and House just shook their heads and looked at the floor. Cuddy excused herself to make one more go-round of the room to wish the donors a good evening. Chase felt weird standing between his wife and her former crush and he ran off to the bar to get another drink. That left Cameron and House standing alone. "So" Cameron began "You and Cuddy?"

"Yep" House responded. He was glad it was out there for all to know about but he really didn't feel like dissecting it into minute parts, especially with Cameron. "House, are you sure this is the best thing for you right now, so soon after Mayfield?" she asked.

"Jealous much?" was House's retort.

"No, House! I am married and Robert and I are doing wonderful. I am just concerned for you. I still care about you as a person."

She did have a very genuine look in her eyes. House knew that she still had a small crush on him and he felt kinda bad about it. A million jokes and deflections were running through his head but he just looked at Cameron straight in the eye and said "Thanks." Then his eyes wondering over to watch Cuddy as she worked her magic around the room and he said out loud, more to himself than to Cameron "She has already healed me in more ways than Mayfield ever could"

Cameron eyes softened and her heart warmed. She wanted to be the one to fix House and it took her a long time to come to the realization that she was never going to be able to do that. She was thankful, though, that in the end, he was fixed even if she was a little jealous that Cuddy was the reason. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him saying "I am really happy for you House" then she said "goodnight" and went to find Chase to head home.

House made his way back to the bar. Cuddy joined him some ten minutes later as the party was dying down. Instead of taking a seat she squeezed herself between the bar and House. "Ready to go home?"she asked.

"Since the moment I saw you in the outfit" House said. "Tonight, though, I want to take you to my place."

They had gotten about two steps in the door when House already had his hands all over Cuddy. He wanted to see her belly dance but he just couldn't stop himself. She was driving him nuts all night in that outfit.

He ran his hands over her bare midriff and then over her breast and to the back of her neck as he took her lips into his in a forceful, passionate kiss. Cuddy broke away from the kiss for a moment to say to him with a teasing look "I thought you wanted to see me perform"

"Oh, don't worry, Cuddy, we have all night for performances of all kinds"

Cuddy was pretty turned since there kiss that shocked PPTH but she had other ideas for how she wanted this night to go. She pushed him ever so slightly and he followed her lead as she pushed him straight into the couch. She then backed the coffee table away from the couch and began to show him just what skills she had as a belly dancer.

As she started to move, House was growing harder by the second. Watching her belly and hips move as she danced in circles around him was the hottest thing he had seen in a while. She started to mix in the belly dance with some lap dance moves and House though his cock was going to explode inside his pants. She was now straddling him with her knees on the couch as she was making her belly move. Then she reached down and started to unzip his pants. House lifted up slightly so Cuddy could remove his pants and boxers.

The freedom was a small relief. Cuddy turned so that her ass crack was rubbing against his cock as she continued to shake just about everything. House was about to pass out. He ran his hands up her legs under her skirt until he reached her ass and he think he actually got even harder, if possible, when he realized she was sans panties. Cuddy was about to sit on him and let him penetrate her but House had some other ideas that he couldn't get out of his head.

He pushed her ass cheeks back up so that she was now standing in front of him but still had her back to him as he ducked his head under her skirt. He started by reaching in front of her and rubbing her clit. As he got her worked up and wet and then he used his hands to separate her ass cheeks as he began to circle her anus with his tongue. Cuddy gasped in surprise. She had never been pleasured in such as way.

House was listening to her moans intensely so that he wouldn't do anything that would make her uncomfortable. He returned one hand to her clit as he teased her ass with his tongue. House lifted his head out of her skirt to check on her reaction and when he looked up Cuddy was massaging her own breasts and pulling lightly at her nipples through her top. That was about as much as House could take.

He ran his hands up to the hem of her bra top and Cuddy raised her arms as he pulled it roughly over her head. He then flipped her so she was facing him. He removed her skirt so she stood before him naked except for heels. He pointed down to her feet and said in an authoritative voice "Those, stay on. All night."

Cuddy smirked a little as she stripped him of his last remaining clothes. House continued to star at her naked form with the look of a man possessed. Tonight, they were without Rachel and he wanted to take full advantage of that. He grabbed her hands and returned them to her breasts. He then started licking her folds and massaging her clit. He would stop momentarily to watch Cuddy play with her own breasts, it was driving him crazy. She kept making a play for his cock but he kept returning her hands to her breasts. He was afraid he would cum instantly if she stroked him and while he had more than one round in him, he planned on making tonight and all night adventure.

As he sucked and tickled her clit he could feel her getting closer and closer. He then used his moistened finger and stuck it quickly up her ass as he gave one long hard suck on her clit. Cuddy screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a scream of pleasure and surprise.

After Cuddy caught her breath she looked down at House and said "What was that about?"

House lifted is eyebrows as he said "Just a little thing I have been wanted to try"

"I knew you were a little obsessed with my ass but I guess I didn't realize how much" Cuddy said.

"Oh" House countered "We have only scratched the surface on my obsession with your ass"

"Oh really?" Cuddy asked as she kneeled in front of him on the floor and began to stroke his hard cock. "and, tell me, what else would you like to do to my ass"

House closed his eyes as Cuddy's mouth descended on his cock. She was licking and sucking, but she was making sure to not to let him cum yet. She traced the head of his cock on her lips as she looked straight at him saying "well, what is it you fantasize about doing to my ass?"

House grabbed Cuddy's head and forced it on his cock deep in her mouth as he said "I want to fuck your ass hard " he said as she took him deep in her throat multiple times. "I want you to….oh gawd…I want you to beg me to fuck your ass harder and deeper and…oh gawd…and…fuck!" he screamed as Cuddy was bringing him to the brink and he released inside Cuddy's mouth.

Cuddy licked him clean and then stood up as House grabbed her ass and buried his head into her belly. "God Cuddy, you are so fucking amazing." Cuddy smiled as she ran her hands over his short hair. "As amazing as your fantasies?" Cuddy asked.

House looked up into her eyes as he pulled her onto the couch and laid on his back with Cuddy on top of his left side . He caressed her cheek saying "Cuddy, you are my fantasy." He then put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

He had imagined sexing her up for the entire evening but at the moment, all he wanted to do was hold her close to his heart. He whispered softly into her hair "I love you, Lisa Cuddy." She lifted up her head to look at him as she ran her hand up his chest "I love you too Gregory House." Within a few minutes they were both fast asleep, naked, with Cuddy still in her heels.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! Thanks for sticking with me. I have a slow week so I should be able to get another chapter or two up by Friday. Enjoy!!

Chapter 14: Dropping Bombs

It was three weeks after Halloween and the hospital buzz about House and Cuddy had just started settling down. Of course, this news came via Wilson as no one dare say anything to the boss lady or the arrogant, jackass, of a diagnostician.

They still arrived at work separately and left separately but managed to spend almost every night together. House would visit Cuddy in her office two or three times a day which actually wasn't any more unusual than normal and Cuddy would find one or two excuses to check up on House. Everything was going smoothly in their relationship. That was until Cuddy missed her period.

She hadn't realized it until she got to work that Monday and opened up her outlook calendar. Her period should have arrived on Saturday. Her cycle often wavered so normally she wouldn't have thought much about it but in the four weeks that her and House had been together, they were having a lot of sex, and all of it unprotected. For whatever reason, neither of them had brought up the conversation. Cuddy just assumed that if she had so much trouble with in vitro in her earlier-to-mid thirties then what was the chance of her getting pregnant now that she was forty.

_Is that what House thinks too? Maybe he assumed I was still on birth control? Is he going to be pissed off? Is he going to think I am trapping him into something he doesn't want? I'll probably lose it anyway, should I even bother telling him now or should I wait a few weeks. He knows how much I want this, but what if he runs?_

A million other thoughts managed to run through her head. She knew it was early but she decided to take a pregnancy test anyway, maybe all the thoughts were for nothing. She knew that this early a pregnancy test might come out negative but she could still be pregnant because her HCG levels were not that high yet. Also, they were much more concentrated in the first pee of the morning so she decided to wait till tomorrow. She swiped a test from the clinic and threw it in her purse.

A few hours later the door to her office swung open and in strolled House. "Cuddy, I think you need to hire some more nurses."

"Why? Is it because all the nurses hate you for being an arrogant, asshole" Cuddy said with a grin

"No, I wouldn't want you to hire new nurses for little old me. No, you need to hire them for Wilson" House responded.

"Wilson, why? The nurses all like Wilson"

"Because" House began, "they all used to like Wilson but he has slept with all the hot ones. Now I think he is all depressed because he has no one to sleep with. When I describe in detail out sexual activities he just stares at me dumbfounded, like he is all depressed. It is really starting to ruin our lunchtime conversation"

At this comment Cuddy got up from around her desk and got in House's personal space saying in a yelling whisper "You better not be telling Wilson and details about our sexual activities!"

"Cuddy! He is my B.F.F.!" House fake yelled "If I can't tell him then who else am I going to tell"

"How about NO ONE!" Cuddy was raising her voice a little because she just realized that there was a good chance House wasn't kidding and he was really relating their extra-curricular activities to Wilson.

"You mean I can't tell people about how when I do this" House began to rub his thumb on Cuddy's nipple through her blouse "you can't stay mad at me very long"

Cuddy looked at House with an angry look but she couldn't hide her eyes as she attempted to stay mad at him. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around before lightly pushing him towards the door "Out! Now!"

House turned around and headed towards the door, he peaked his head back and said "see, it is useful knowledge!"

Cuddy was smiling from ear to ear as he walked out. She loved their little banters, but as she watched House walk away towards the clinic, a wave of fear tore through her.

_What if this is too much for him? If I had to chose between a relationship with House and the chance of having a second child, what would I chose?_

When the nagging thoughts got too much for her, she grabbed the test and ran into her bathroom. She waited patiently for three minutes, without peaking, and then looked at the window. There were two lines. The second line was faint, but there it was. A huge grin spread across her face and the realization hit her. She was pregnant with House's child.

Later that evening

House strolled into Cuddy's place as she was still in the nursery with Rachel. Rachel was actually already sleeping in her crib but Cuddy was preparing herself for the conversation she was about to have with House. She had gone through many attempts in her head of how to break the news but that wasn't the real problem. It was how he was going to react that had Cuddy in a nervous fit.

Finally she exited her hiding spot and found House on the couch with his feet in her coffee table. He had a beer in his hand and he was flipping channels in the TV. She slipped in next to him and he turned and kissed her on the cheek.

Cuddy grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. House turned and stared at her with a pouty face. When he looked in her eyes he saw a seriousness that he rarely saw. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"What! What did I do now?" he stammered.

"You didn't do anything" she explained "…well, I guess that isn't really true. I mean you didn't' mean to do anything, and you're not entire to blame, I just…"

"Cuddy, you're rambling again. Just spit it out already"

"House, I think….oh crap, this is weird. House, I think I'm pregnant"

Cuddy just dropped a very big bomb on House but the silence that followed was deafening. He didn't even look at her, instead he was staring straight ahead at the blank TV. Cuddy was about to explode with anticipation.

_Does he hate her right now? Is he going to leave, and not return? What do I say to him? Is he mad, happy, sad?_

House swallowed hard as he processed the information. Of course he knew this was a possibility but he didn't really think of it as a legitimate possibility. He was practically fifty years old!

_I'm going to be a father. What do I do? Is this what Cuddy wanted out of this relationship? What happens now? Does she take my sperm and live happily ever after? _

House slowly turned her head and looked at Cuddy. Her eyes were filled with tears. One slowly escaped the corner of her eye and began to run down her cheek. House watched its migration as if there was nothing he could do to stop it. Finally, he found his words "Why are you crying?" he softly whispered.

"Because" Cuddy took the time to chose her words carefully "I don't know how you feel about this?"

"How do you feel about it?"

_Of course, and instant deflection._ _Well, her it goes_

"Nervous, scared, happy, worried, and confused. I am feeling every emotion at once. I really want to know how YOU feel about it."

Without even the slightest hint of sarcasm House explained "I'm nervous, scared, happy, worried, and confused too."

Cuddy ran over the words in her head and found a glimmer of hope that she could cling too. "Are you really happy?"

"I'm happy I was able to give you something you have always wanted."

Cuddy had started to reach for his cheek when he suddenly stood up. "I think I need to go home."

He was practically sprinting to the door when Cuddy caught up to him. She grabbed his arm as he was opening the door. "Greg, I love you"

He kissed her cheek but didn't respond. He walked through the door and closed it behind him. Cuddy leaned against the closed door for support as she broke down in sobs.


	15. Ch 15: Questions and Answers

Chapter 15: Questions and Answers

Instead of going back to his apartment, or Wilson's place, House found himself riding around aimlessly on his bike. He drove into the parking lot of one of his old stomping grounds but he really didn't feel like drinking himself into oblivion. He wasn't in emotion pain but he wasn't glowing with happiness either. He didn't really know how to feel.

_I am going to be a Dad. I am going to be someone's father. If I stayed with Cuddy I would in all intents and purpose be a Dad to Rachel so why am I freaking out so much._

He pulled his motorcycle into the path that ran through the jogging park near the hospital. Somehow this place was always a comfort for him. A place to be alone, a place to hide, and a place to think. He dismounted his bike and limped up to the familiar picnic table and he laid down looking at the stars. He thought about his future and all the scenarios they held. Regardless of how he played them out, they were forever linked to Lisa Cuddy. It made him smile when he thought about it. This child…their child… would above all things be the link that kept them forever intertwined in each other's lives. Of course, that came with tremendous responsibilities and that was what frightened him. He was pretty sure he would be a better Dad than his father was, that shouldn't be too hard, but could he be the kind of Dad that Cuddy wanted him to be. Well, there was really only one way to find out.

1AM

Cuddy was tossing and turning in bed as she fell in and out of sleep. Her brain was running wild with fear and worry about House while her heart couldn't help feeling a sense of exhilaration when she thought about the child developing inside her. Her child…House's child…their child. She smiled to herself until she thought about what House might be going through right now.

She quieted her thoughts suddenly when she heard the front door open. House had come back. She waited a few minutes but he never entered the bedroom. Concerned, Cuddy through on her robe and headed to the living room. She looked around, peaked in the kitchen, but no House.

She started to get a little frightened that maybe someone else had used her spare key and was now in her house. She dashed into Rachel's room only to find House sitting on the rocking chair staring into the crib at Rachel. Cuddy tried to read his expression as she meet his eyes but he just looked contemplative. She walked over to him without saying a word. He held out his arm for her and she sat on his good leg and snuggled into his chest.

They rocked together for a good five minutes without speaking. Finally House broke the silence.

"I want a boy. Girl toys are stupid"

Cuddy smiled into his chest before saying "If it's a girl are you going to behead me or trade me in for a younger, more fertile, version?"

"Depends, does the younger version have perkier fun bags?"

Cuddy now looked at him and playful slapped him on the arm before saying "they may be perkier but it takes years to get an ass like mine."

House smiled at her as he grabbed her ass with both hands. "Alright, I'll keep the original. Just promise me to not start wearing velour sweat suits"

Cuddy's smile turned serious and she looked at him straight in the eyes "So, are you going to be okay with this?"

House took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Cuddy, I love you. I always have, but it took me a long time to work up the courage to admit that. Then, it took me a while to adjust to Rachel. Mostly because I was jealous but also because I had trouble imagining our future together if you had a child. It took me a while to see that this could work. That I could still have the relationship I have always wanted with you, and you could have the relationship you have always wanted with Rachel."

Cuddy wasn't sure where House was going with this but she waited patiently for him to finish.

"This is different. Now I am actually the dad, not just playing the role. What if the kid hates me? What if I hate the kid? What if you end up hating me because I suck at being a father? What if all the years of abuse I gave my body catches up to me and I die on the kid when it is little. Then the kid will grow up knowing he had a drug addict, loser, for a father?"

Cuddy's face softened at his insecurities and she laid her hand on his cheek and locked eyes with him. There was so much she wanted to say to him to reassure him but she needed to let him get all his emotions out in the open.

"Cuddy, deep down I am happy. I am happy for you and for me. I am just really scared right now but I promise, I am going to try to be the Dad you want me to be."

Cuddy brought her other hand to his face as the tears started to roll down her eyes. "House, I don't want you to try to be something you're not. I want you to be whatever kind of Dad you feel comfortable with. You're just a big kid House, trust me, I will probably be yelling at all three of you to act your age. I'm prepared for that."

House kissed her softly on the lips as he rested his forehead on hers. As he held her in his arms everything in the world just seemed right. It was a weird feeling for him. A thought entered his head and before he could ponder it too long he verbalized his thoughts. "Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"

Did he really just ask her that? She had never even considered that House would even want something like that. Cuddy sat up and stared into his eyes. House immediately looked away, his patented response when he was being shy and nervous. That let Cuddy know that he was really serious and that he was actually afraid she would say no. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Yes, House, I would very much like to marry you."

She watched his face very closely. She wanted to make sure that this was really what he wanted. Of course, if she flat out asked him that he would probably rescind his offer and turn it into some type of joke. He heart began to beat faster as a smile started to slowly spread across his lips. He rarely smiled but when he did it would light up the whole room.

"Can I still call you Cuddy?"

"You will have no choice, there is no way I am becoming Lisa House!

"House gave her the pouty face that she loved so much. She kissed his lower lip as she snuggled back into his chest. She couldn't believe that in the past year she had gone from being somewhat alone and having just her career to depend on to being in the verge of marrying the man she had loved for over twenty years, having adopted a wonderful little girl, and having a second child along the way. Tears of joy slowly began to roll down her cheeks.

House could sense her tears and snuggled her closer to his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Cuddy's heart and Rachel's breathing. He loved his left hand to rest on Cuddy's abdomen and rubbed it gently. He couldn't believe that at fifty years old he was starting the life with Cuddy that he had wanted since medical school.

Lost in their own happiness, they both drifted of to sleep.

The End!

_a/n: I realize that I didn't warn anyone that the fic was ending but I really didn't know myself until I finished this chapter. I found I was having trouble updating at a decent pace and I know as a reader of fics that can cause a lot of discontinuity in the story. I am hoping to take a few weeks off from writing and then start back up during the Dec/Jan hiatus (I need it to get through the "no new House episode" feeling!) Thank you for reading my story!!!_


End file.
